


Beauty and The Beast: Berena Retelling

by Brigzi16



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigzi16/pseuds/Brigzi16
Summary: A Berena retelling of Beauty and The Beast set in the modern day world.After the death of her daughter Serena Campbell falls into a dark depression, her heart black and void of love. As punishment she is transformed into a hideous beast. The only way to break the curse: To love and be loved in return





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters nor do I owe Beauty and The Beast. 
> 
> I hope you all like this story. I know I'll enjoy writing it but don't expect any musical outbursts by any characters involved

(For this story Elinor is killed off earlier than she is canon. Still stinging from that tragedy and most of the characters are older than they are on Holby such as Jasmine, Morven etcetera. I hope you enjoy my new story. I do not own Beauty and The Beast, Holby City or any characters.)

Prologue

In the woods not far from the village of Holby there was a lavish manor house where the distinguished surgeon Serena Campbell lived. As well as the surgeon there were two juniors, Jasmine and Morven, a registrar, Raf, and a nurse called Fletch. They had set up a clinic to service the nearby village and they were respected and liked by the villagers however one day that all changed. 

It was New Year's Eve of 2005 and as customary the village had gathered at the house to bring in the new year. However this year would bring tragedy for Serena. As the clock approached midnight there was a knock on the door, a knock that would forever change Serena's life 

“May we speak with Ms Serena Campbell?” Raf allowed the two police officers into the house and went to fetch his boss. Serena entered the entrance hall and approached the police officers

“I'm Serena Campbell can I help you?”

“Earlier this evening we received a call from an Edward Campbell, your ex husband. There had been an accident. I'm sorry to inform you that your daughter Elinor was killed” Serena couldn't comprehend what the officers were saying to her. Her baby girl couldn't be dead... she couldn't be 

“No... no Ellie she can't be dead” Serena falls to her knees and Raf rushes to her side, his arms surrounding her “Ellie!” the officers hadn't yet finished with the bad news

“Your ex husband was behind the wheel. Elinor was coming home from a friend's house and your ex husband was over the limit and driving dangerously” Jasmine, Morven, Fletch and some of the villagers had come rushing into the hall way when they heard Serena's heart breaking wails. This was the beginning of the end.

As the days bled into months Serena sank further and further into a dark depression, a depression that bred anger and hatred. The news of Edward's sentencing of 12 years for causing death by dangerous driving had brought her no comfort or relief just more anger. How could he not see Elinor in the road? How could he have gotten behind the wheel of a car so blended? 

Through Serena's depression the clinic suffered, her staff became frightened of the surgeon and her anger, there were no more parties, there was no more light in the surgeon's life. Her heart had turned to stone for which she would be punished. 

On the eve of the 1st anniversary of Elinor's death an elderly woman came to the house needing shelter from the snow storm, offering the surgeon a single rose as payment. Serena, blinded by anger and grief, turned the old woman away. But the woman warned her not to be ruled by a cold heart for there was always love to be found but Serena didn't listen and turned the old woman away again. Before Serena closed the door, the old woman's appearance melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. Serena fell to her knees and begged for forgiveness but it was too late for the enchantress had seen that there was no love in her heart and as punishment transformed Serena into a hideous beast and placed a curse upon the house and all who lived there. The manor house and those who lived there were forgotten by the world and those they loved. The rose the enchantress had offered as payment was truly an enchanted rose that would bloom until Serena's 50th birthday and she could learn to love another and earn their love in return the spell would be broken, if not then she would be doomed to remain a beast for the rest of her days. As the years passed she fell into despair for who could ever learn to love a beast?


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet Bernie.

Chapter 1

Berenice Wolfe was an ex army medic who had recently divorced her husband of 25 years after having an affair with her fellow medic Alex, who was a woman. Bernie had been in hiding for most of her life in regards to her sexuality only marrying Marcus because she fell pregnant. The army medic was now free to be herself. She had moved to Holby to escape and start again but the village was a traditional English country village with traditional villagers, who were narrow minded and set in their ways and to them Bernie was an outcast. 

“Good morning Bernie. I take it you're going to be pick your daughter up?” Ric Griffin was the village's GP and had offered Bernie a job at his small practice, which she took without pause. She needed an income. 

“Yes. It's the first time I've seen her since the divorce” Bernie had been in Holby a few months now and had gained the respect of the villagers through her work as a GP but she still felt like the outsider, the odd ball. “I've missed her” 

“You have a good weekend off and enjoy your time with Charlotte” Bernie smiles at Ric waving to him as she gets into her car. Charlotte was the youngest of her two children and had been the worst affected by the divorce, cutting herself out of Bernie's life until recently when she realised she needed to start building bridges with her mother again. 

The drive to the train station was about twenty minutes, which felt like a lifetime to Bernie. She was nervous, scared even. As she pulls into the small station she immediately sees Charlotte waiting for her at the pick up point. She pulls up and gets out of the car “Charlotte...”

“Hi mum” Bernie daren't hug her daughter just in case Charlotte doesn't want to and instead puts Charlotte's holdall in the boot 

“How was the journey?” 

“It was bearable” the two women get into the car and Bernie smiles nervously over at her daughter “How've you been mum?”

“I've been good. Holby is just what I needed” Bernie starts the car and pulls away from the pick up point “How have you been? How's Cam?” Charlotte smiles softly and nods her head. It was good to talk with her mum again 

“I'm fine, studying hard. Cam is back at medical school. London this time” 

“Good. I'm glad for you both” The journey was filled with an awkward silence until they enter the small village. Charlotte looked around and was in awe of how beautiful it was 

“This place is so beautiful.” 

“Yes it is. It's quickly becoming home” Bernie says with a soft smile as she pulls up to her small cottage near the village square. “Welcome to my new home” The cottage looked traditional but without the thatched roof. There was a small garden to the front with a garage just off to the side. It looked tidy and enough for Bernie. Charlotte takes the door key from her mother whilst she got her daughter's holdall out of the boot. The cottage interior had been been modernized to bring it into the modern day but it still had the oak beams and open fireplace in the living room

“It's beautiful mum” Bernie puts the holdall in the passage just next to the stairs and closes the door, coming to stand next to her daughter 

“It's enough for me and the rent isn't too bad either” Bernie had agreed with the landlord of the cottage, Sacha Levy, that she would pay rent as instalments to buy the property out right. Sacha had agreed to that and had offered Bernie the cottage at cut price, well under its actual value. “Your room is at the top of the stairs to the right. It's small but I hope it'll be okay for you” 

“It'll be fine mum. Better than my uni digs at any rate” Charlotte takes her holdall upstairs to her room to unpack. Bernie puts the kettle on and prepares herself for the talk she knew would come sooner rather than later.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Bernie have mother/daughter talk about why it took so long for Bernie to divorce Marcus and Charlotte meets a monster from her childhood nightmares

Chapter 2

Bernie had taken Charlotte out to the local pub, The Rose and Crown, for their dinner once Charlotte had had a chance to settle into the cottage. Dinner was filled with small talk about how Bernie was finding living in a small village, how Charlotte was doing at university etcetera both knowing that the loaded talk they needed to have had to be done in the privacy of the cottage away from the ears of the locals 

“So mum. Why did you have an affair? Why didn't you just divorce dad sooner?” Bernie closes her eyes and thinks of an answer that would suffice 

“I didn't ask for what happened between Alex and I. It just did. I've spent my entire life hiding who I am because of what was expected of me by society and my parents” Bernie sips her wine and looks at her daughter “I tried to kiss my best friend in high school and she called me a freak. My parents sent me away, trying to distant themselves from my so called unnatural behaviour.” Bernie's memories of her parents were marred by the loathing and shame they had for her. She never got the chance to reconcile with them before they passed away “Your father was a drunken mistake that ended in me getting pregnant with Cam. I did what I thought was right at the time and married him. I've never been truly happy Charlotte and then I decided to join the army. Alex... she pursued me and I just wanted to be myself” 

“But why wait all these years to get a divorce?” 

“You and Cam. That's why. I may not loved your father but I loved you two more than anything and I hated myself for causing so much pain and anger. I thought that you two were enough of a reason to stay with your father but I was wrong and I paid for it by losing the two of you anyway.”

“You lost us because of the years of lies mum. The years of not seeing you for months on end. You lost us because you were never there when we needed you to be” Bernie was ashamed of herself for running away to the army but she felt free when she was on tour, able to be the person she had always wanted to be “It felt like we didn't have a mum sometimes”

“I know. I know and I am so so sorry” 

“Sorry doesn't it cut any more mum.” Charlotte downs the rest of her wine and sighs. “I have one more question. The times when Alex came over when you were both on leave and you went out with her for a few hours. Were you in her hotel room having sex with her?” Bernie swallows the lump in her throat and nods her head slowly. 

“That's the worst part of it all mum. You were sleeping with her right under dad's nose! I could have forgiven you if it had just been whilst you were on tour... but not now. Not when you decided that having your sordid little affair was more important than spending time with your family!” Charlotte stands up and storms out of the cottage. Bernie knew then that Charlotte would never forgive her for what she had done. Her daughter had been right. Being with Alex had been more important then her family and she hated herself for it. 

Charlotte didn't care where she was going just that she was getting away from the mother who had put her lesbian lover above her family. As she gotten further away from the village and deeper into the woods snow began to fall around her. It was only April... why would there be snow in April? As she gotten deeper into the woods she found herself in the grounds of a manor house. Charlotte, now cold and shaking, makes her way up the path towards the door unaware of the darkness that lay within. She knocks on the door before it opens seemingly on its own 

“Hello? I'm sorry to intrude I would just like to warm myself up before I head back to the village” Fletch, now a table lamp, looks towards Morven, who was now a feather duster, with a worried expression 

“Not a word Fletch” the feather duster whispers to her table lamp friend edging a little closer to him “Not one word” Charlotte snaps her head around in the direction of Morven's voice. Behind them was an open fire which was drew Charlotte over. As the girl sits down a low, menacing growl emanates from the stair case 

“Who said you could make yourself at home in my house?!” Charlotte was up out of the chair and looking around herself frantically “How did you find this place?!” 

“I was just walking to blow off some steam. Forgive me I didn't think anyone was here” Out of the corner of her eye Charlotte catches a glimpse of a creature “I'll just be going. I'll leave you in peace” Before Charlotte even made the door a hideous beast barred her exit, towering over her. 

“You're not going anywhere” The beast growls darkly gripping Charlotte's arm in a vice like grip before dragging her to the cellar, locking the young woman in “You will never tell anyone of my existence” The beast lets out an angry roar as it makes it's way back upstairs. Charlotte couldn't believe what she had just seen. A monster... a beast and now she was its prisoner.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie and The Beast meet for the first time and it's not a happy meeting. What price will Bernie pay for her daughter's release?

Chapter 3

After a few hours Bernie grew worried when Charlotte didn't come back. Her daughter had no idea of the area around Holby or how dangerous the woods could be at night especially if you didn't know your way around.

“Dominic have you seen my daughter? She's been gone for hours” The young man, was like Bernie, an outcast in the village. He had moved here with his partner Issac, who was a narcissistic, vile man. 

“No. Is everything alright Dr Wolfe?” Bernie turns on heel and heads into the woods. The ex medic had explored most of the woods and knew her way around. She picked up on Charlotte's footprints easily and follows them into a part of the woods she had no idea existed. 

“Snow? In April?” As Bernie follows Charlotte's footprints she comes across the manor house. “What is this place?” The villagers hadn't mentioned a manor house but there is no way they couldn't know it was here? Could they? Bernie goes up the door and is immediately admitted. She cautiously enters the house and goes into soldier mode “I'm sorry to intrude but I'm looking for my daughter? I've followed her trail and it ends here. Could I speak with her please?” When there was no reply Bernie looks around and walks towards the stairs 

“Fletch look.” Morven whispers to the table lamp. Fletch opens his eyes and looks upon Bernie. “She must be that girl's mother.” Fletch could see the similarities between the girl and the woman in front of him 

“I think you're right Morv” 

“Who said that?” Bernie turns to the source of the voice and approaches the coffee table “I said who said that?” Suddenly there was a call from the cellar 

“Mum?! Mum help me!” Bernie races down the stairs towards the cellar horrified to find her daughter locked away 

“Lottie?! Who did this?” Bernie eagerly looks around for a key to the padlock but failed to find one “I'll get you out of here” 

“No mum you have to leave. Right now” 

“I'm not leaving you. Not again” There was a determination in Bernie's voice. She wouldn't put herself above her daughter again 

“Please mum before it finds you” 

“It?” Bernie looks at her daughter, confused at her daughter's phrase. 

“Who are you?!” Bernie suddenly turns around, alert and ready to strike out at the source of the angry voice “What are you doing here?!”

“I'm here for my daughter. Why have you locked her up?!” Bernie scans the cellar but sees no one however there were many a dark corner in the cellar 

“She was trespassing on private property” 

“And you decided to lock her up! She was only looking for somewhere to sit out the storm” 

“Then she should have kept walking” Out of the corner of her eye Bernie spots a shadow on the floor, a shadow that put her on edge 

“Just let her out and we'll leave” 

“I can't let her leave. She'll tell the village about me” Bernie looks at Charlotte then back at the darkened corner of the room. She had an idea, a bad idea but an idea nonetheless 

“Take me instead. Use me an insurance that she won't tell anyone in the village of this place or you” The beast's face softens as Bernie offers herself in exchange for her daughter 

“I promise. I won't breathe a word to anyone” Charlotte pleads with the Beast. She would never jeopardise her mother' safety no matter how angry she was with her. 

“You must promise to stay here. To never leave” Bernie closes her eyes and nods her head in agreement. A life sentence to protect her daughter. If that was cost she'd paid it 

“If that is the cost I will pay it” 

“Done!” Bernie stumbles when the Beast appears in front of her. She silently stumbles aside to allow the Beast to open the cellar door releasing her daughter

“Mum you don't have to do this. I'm sorry I said all those awful things please don't leave me again” Bernie hugs her daughter briefly before the Beast drags Charlotte away from the blonde not giving mother and daughter a chance to say goodbye. 

“I love you Lottie! I will never leave you!” Bernie calls out to her daughter as she slumps against the wall of the cellar “I promise you I will never leave you...” Bernie walks inside the cold cellar and rests her forehead against the cold stone wall, a few tears falling down her cheeks 

“You will forget this place. You will forget me and you will never come back” The Beast throws Charlotte out of the door and slams it closed behind her 

“Mistress may I suggest you give our new guest a more comfortable room?” The Beast growls at Fletch as he approaches her “Or not”

The Beast goes back down to the cellar and cautiously approaches the distraught woman 

“You could have let me say goodbye! She's my daughter... you should have let me say goodbye” The Beast's face softens once again and looks down at the floor ashamed of her actions

“I'll show you to your room” Bernie turns to look at the monster she was now being forced to live with 

“You want to give me a room?” Bernie asks with bewilderment in her voice “You practically make me your prisoner and you're offering me a room?” 

“Do you want to stay down here?” The Beast growls at Bernie, sneering at her prisoner “Then stay down here!” The Beast slams the cellar door locking it shut “Makes no difference to me” Bernie slides down the wall and cradles her head in her hands as the Beast leaves her there in the cellar.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small filler chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and I hope you will continue to enjoy the story

Chapter 4

Bernie sat, her knees bunched up, arms crossed upon them and her face buried in her forearms quietly contemplating the life she was now living. At least Charlotte was safe, that's all that mattered 

“Sorry to disturb you miss but we've come to escort you to your room” Bernie looks at the door as the sound of the lock being picked fills the silence “You must forgive our mistress it's been many years since we've had guests here” The door is slowly pushed open and a table lamp, a whiskey glass and a feather duster all walk into the dark cellar. Bernie scrambles to her feet looking at the objects that were approaching her 

“Okay have I stumbled into a real life version of Beauty and the Beast?” 

“Yes miss I suppose you have” The table lamp smiles the woman and extends his arm “I'm Adrian Fletcher, but everyone calls me Fletch. The whiskey glass here is Raf Di Lucca and the feather duster is Morven Digby” 

“I'm Berenice Wolfe but I prefer to go by Bernie” Bernie kneels down and shakes Fletch's out stretched metallic hand 

“It's a pleasure to meet you Bernie. Now are you coming or would you really prefer to stay here in the cellar?” Bernie didn't need to answer that question as she allows Fletch, Raf and Morven to show her to a room. 

“So... you said that the whatever it is is your mistress?” Bernie couldn't find a word other than Beast and monster to describe the mistress of the house and didn't want to offend 

“Yes that Beast is our mistress” Morven does her cleaning duties as they walk down the hallway leading to the guest-rooms “You can say it Ms Wolfe.” 

“I apologise I'm just finding this hard to be believe” 

“Yes I can imagine” Raf stops and looks up at the door. Fletch jumps up to the handle and opens the door “It's not much but you'll be more comfortable in here” Bernie enters the room looking around. It was modest room with a four poster bed taking centre stage with large pieces of oak furniture dotted around the room

“Thank you” Bernie says quietly approaching the bed. Morven moves to make sure all the dust was gone from the sheets. Bernie looks around her wondering what else was alive “Is everything in this place alive?”

“No. Not everything” Bernie sits on the bed and puts her head in her hands as Fletch hops up to sit beside her “I know this is a lot to take in but you'll learn to accept it all in time.” Fletch lays a cold metallic hand on Bernie's forearm “We'll leave you in peace. Dinner is at six” Raf and Morven were already backing out of the room as Fletch hops down back onto the floor following them out. Bernie realises she her mobile phone with her and quickly pulls it out of her pocket. No reception... why didn't that surprise her. She only hoped Charlotte had found her way back to the village and was safe.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte returns to Holby safe and well but needs help in rescuing her mother from The Beast. Who better than to call then your brother?
> 
> Bernie continues to adjust to the idea she'll be living with a monster and learns more about one of the house's inhabitants whilst Raf, Fletch and Morven talk about the curse and its blameless victims

Chapter 5

Charlotte ran from the house as quick as she could and back to the village. She wouldn't tell anyone about the monster that had imprisoned her mother, at least not yet. She needed to try and break her mother out of her imprisonment herself but she needed help. 

“Cameron. It's Lottie. I need you to come to mum's as soon as you can” Cameron was in the middle of studying. He couldn't just drop everything without good reason and Charlotte knew that 

“I can't. I'm the middle of an important year Lottie”

“Cam... it's mum she's in trouble. Really big trouble” Cameron sighs and looks at the clock. It was nearly the spring holidays and he could go down to see his mum 

“I'll be there on Monday. Just sit tight until I get there okay and I'm sure mum will be fine” Charlotte was praying that was the case and hoped that her mum wouldn't do anything stupid in the mean time

Back at the manor house Raf, Fletch and Morven were in the kitchen discussing the new arrival at the manor and what it could mean should their new house guest see past their mistress's monstrous exterior 

“She's a looker I'll give her that” Fletch settling on the table looking at Raf as the glass helps put the kids to sleep. Fletch had been grateful to find three of his four kids had been turned into egg cups and were never used whilst Evie had been turned into a tea cup 

“I can't disagree with you there Fletch but we all know the mistress has never shown an interest in women” Raf makes sure all the Fletchlings are asleep and tucked up before closing the cardboard door 

“The mistress doesn't have much of a choice. It's Bernie or we'll all become antiques and the mistress will be on her own” Fletch grabs a towel and reaches over to Raf to clean off a spec of dirt from his rim “You've let yourself go mate”

“You're one to talk. I'm surprised you don't need the bulb changed” Fletch hits Raf with the towel before looking in through the glass on his kids 

“I don't care about myself Raf it's the kids. They're blameless in all of this” Morven settles on the edge of the table and sighs. Fletch was right about that. The kids were not to blame for what happened to Serena. They were. They allowed her to become the monster and it was only right they should pay the price along side their mistress 

“They're victims of circumstance Fletch. Your partner had just died and they needed a home. You had no idea this was going to happen. None of us did” Meanwhile upstairs Bernie was perched in an alcove looking out of the window at the snow covered gardens contemplating her next move

“The mistress isn't so bad once you get to know her.” Bernie snaps her head around and looks for the source of the voice. She sees her wardrobe waving at her “Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Jasmine by the way” 

“I don't want to get to know her.” Bernie says quietly, resting her head against the cold window and Jasmine knew it was better to change the subject

“That was a brave thing you did for your daughter. You must really love her” Bernie's gaze never leaves the frozen gardens as she replies 

“I've always loved her and her brother even when I was an absentee mother as I will be now for the rest of my life” Bernie takes a deep breath and looks up the red sky. Sunset. “I will never see my daughter or son again” 

“I'm sorry Miss I truly am” Jasmine couldn't help but feel for Bernie. She hadn't just lost her freedom, she had lost her children too. Something her mistress knew all too well about. “For what it's worth I have a sister in the village, a sister who believes I no longer exist. 

“What's your sister's name?” 

“Jac. Jac Naylor” Bernie chuckles and looks across at her wardrobe. Jac Naylor was queen bitch and her boyfriend was an overconfident know it all. 

“I know her. She thinks she's god's gift to GP practice and her boyfriend is just as bad” Jasmine perks up at the news her sister had a boyfriend. At least she was happy and getting on with her life 

“Sounds about right but as long as she's happy and Emma is loved and well taken care of that's all that matters” 

“She is” Emma was Jac's daughter, Jasmine's niece. Bernie always looked forward to seeing Emma when she had an appointment. She was such a bubbly, happy little girl unlike her mother. “Very much so” If a piece of furniture could look relieved then that's how Bernie would describe the way Jasmine looked right now. Relieved and something that resembled happiness but wasn't happiness. 

“So the village has no idea that a monster practically lives on their doorstep?” That was the one thing that puzzled Bernie the most at the moment. It didn't matter about how everyone came to be a place of furniture or a home furnishing especially since Fletch had agreed with her statement about stumbling into a real life Beauty and The Beast situation. 

“No. All memory of those living here, including me, were wiped from the minds of those we loved. Not that the mistress was loved by anyone even before all this happened” 

“Does your mistress have a name?”

“We're not allowed to speak it.” Bernie turns in the alcove fully to look at Jasmine straight on. It was clear to Bernie that there was some kind of curse upon the house and its inhabitants since that's the premise of Beauty and The Beast and every single living object in this house was once a human being including the mistress “The mistress is ashamed of herself, what she is, who she is so doesn't want the person she was before all of this started to be associated with who, what she is now.” 

“What did happen to cause you to be cursed?”

“It's not my place to tell you but I'm sure you'll hear it soon enough” Bernie nods her head and turns back into the alcove, her gaze once again fixed upon the wintry grounds of the house she was being kept prisoner in as she processes what she has been told.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Dinner Invitation and Another Petal Falls from The Rose.

Chapter 6

As it approached dinner time The Beast made her way into the dining room. She sits down and immediately sees that there was another place set “Fletch!” The table lamp winces at his mistress's bellow then the throwing open of the kitchen doors, which causes the entire kitchen to work faster “You're making her dinner?!”

“She does need to eat mistress and I thought this would be a good opportunity for you to get to know Bernie” Raf quickly ducks behind something to avoid his mistress throwing something in anger at Fletch's suggestion 

“Why would I want to do that Fletch?!” 

“Mistress the rose is already beginning to wilt. There are fewer and fewer petals every passing day this could be your last chance to break the curse” The Beast scoffs as she looks down on the table lamp unimpressed at his suggestion  
“Mistress you must try” Raf says slowly coming out of his hiding place “Does it really matter that Bernie is a woman?” The whiskey glass looks up at his mistress and sighs as his question is met with silence “Clearly it does.”

“Just ask the woman to dinner mistress. What harm can it do?” The Beast knew Raf and Fletch were right. This was her last chance to break the curse, she had to try. She lets out a gruff as she leaves the kitchen making for the cellar 

“Eh Mistress” Morven spots her mistress heading down to the cellar and stops her “Fletch gave her a room” 

“He what?!” Morven flinches as her mistress growls her response. The feather duster holds her ground and straightens up 

“Did really think that keeping Bernie in the cellar was an option?” The Beast growls to herself as she trudges upstairs, Morven following close behind “The room at the end of the corridor” Fletch and Raf had just about managed to catch up with their mistress and arrive at Bernie's room looking a little sheepish

“Sorry mistress but you did walk out before I had the chance to tell you that Bernie was now in a guest room” The Beast sneers down at Fletch, who backs off into a corner, before she knocks firmly on the door 

“You will join me for dinner. It's not a request” The Beast says coldly, no real invitation there just a command 

“Not to question your way with words Mistress but ordering Bernie around may not be the best way to gain her trust or her affections. After all she has lost her freedom and her... well everything all in the space of a few hours” The Beast huffed before she knocks on the door more softly. Bernie had still not moved from the window seat looking towards the door 

“Will you join me dinner?”

“We say please” Raf says under his breath looking at his mistress 

“Please?” Bernie was up off the window seat and straight to the door throwing it open coming face to face with her captor for only the second time 

“You practically take me prisoner and now you want to have dinner with me? Are you insane?” Raf and Fletch could see their mistress was about to lose it but was impressed at Bernie's courage for standing up to The Beast 

“If you don't eat with me then you don't eat at all” 

“Then I'll starve” Bernie slams the door in the Beast's face and sinks to the floor. The Beast lets out a roar and turns to her servants angered by them and by Bernie's rejection of her dinner invite 

“Idiots! All of you!” She storms away from Bernie's door and makes for her wing leaving Raf, Fletch and Morven dejected. As The Beast enters her bedroom, she picks up and violently throws a standing candle holder across the room in a fit of rage. She goes onto the cold and snowy balcony, the rose centred on a table. She puts her paw upon the glass as another plate falls from the wilting rose. She sighs as another small part of her is lost. She picks up the mirror, another gift bestowed upon her by the enchantress, and looks at her reflection briefly “Show me Bernie” The glass ripples and an image of Bernie, her knees up against the chest and her head hidden in her forearms presents itself to The Beast. “How will she ever see me as anything more than a monster?” The image disappear and the Beast sets the mirror down, a paw coming up to cover her eyes “There's no hope” 

Fletch groans as his arm seizes up. He sighs as he looks at Bernie's door “Another petal fell” He flexes his arm looking at Raf then at Morven, who was plucking at her feathers. The whiskey glass sighs as he starts the long walk back to the kitchens 

“We best go back down stairs and start cleaning up” The trio head back downstairs, more of their hope dashed.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie finds out more about her mysterious, if not, grumpy host and those who live with her and The Beast is sent packing with her tail between her legs

Chapter 7

It was in the early hours of the morning when Bernie decided to come out of her room to explore the house. She made sure the coast was clear before slipping downstairs. As she comes downstairs she sees a light coming from a room just off the main staircase. She furrows her brow and heads into the room. It was the old clinic room. She stood in awe as she looks around the room. When she hears no voices she walks towards a wall that was adorned with photos. Bernie sees a photo that peaks her interest taking it from the wall. She brushes off the dust with her sleeve and is taken back by the people in the picture. It looked to have been taken in some sort of opening ceremony and the group of people were dressed in medical scrubs except the woman standing dead centre, who was holding a little girl close to her. t

“That was taking a few years before I came here” Bernie nearly jumps out of her skin at the sound of a voice she hadn't heard before. She looks beside her to find a footrest sitting next to her 

“Jason. You know you're not meant to be in here.” Bernie looks up and sees Fletch coming towards them “And neither should you Bernie. If the mistress finds you both in here she'll go mad” 

“I was just telling Bernie about the picture she's holding” Fletch looks at Bernie and sighs. He glances at the door before hopping onto the bed. He chuckles when he recognises the picture Bernie was holding 

“The day the clinic was opened. That was such a proud day for all of us but especially the mistress. She had given up NHS practice when she came to Holby and set up a clinic here using the money she got from her divorce. The village didn't have a GP practice and the residents had to travel fifteen miles to St James's if they wanted to see a doctor” 

“But there's a GP in Holby now”

“Yes. Some of the doctors from St James's moved to the village not long before... all of this. They were meant to come and work here but... well” Fletch smiles sadly, his metallic hand caressing the glass over the photo 

“Whose the little girl?” Fletch's face falls as does his hand and tears spring into his metallic eyes “Fletch?”

“That was the mistress's daughter. Elinor.” Bernie could tell by Fletch's face and by Jason's that something had happened. Something tragic “It was New Year's Eve. 2005. Two policeman came to the house during our new year's party. Elinor had been killed in a car accident. She had been run over coming home from a friend's. It was instant. The driver was her own father. He was well over the limit and speeding. He's due to be released this year after twelve years in prison for causing death by dangerous driving” Bernie couldn't believe what she was hearing, what the mistress had gone through. “The mistress lost herself in her grief and her anger. She was punished for it as were we for letting her become the monster you see now.” 

Bernie couldn't imagine the suffering the mistress had gone through. That wasn't how it was supposed to be. A parent should never outlive their child. It wasn't how things were done. 

“I'm sorry” Bernie says with utter sincerity. “No parent should ever outlive their child” Bernie couldn't help but think about Cameron and Charlotte and how much she loved them both 

“No they shouldn't.” Before Bernie could reply her stomach growls and she smiles sheepishly. Jason and Fletch chuckle and look at the blonde “Come on. Let's get you fed”

“But the mistress said that if I don't eat with her then I don't eat at all” Jason hops off the bed as Bernie picks Fletch up 

“Mistress says a lot of things in anger we tend just to ignore them” Bernie nods her head as Jason's words and thinks back to her conversation with Charlotte in the cottage and the words that were spoken by her daughter in anger. The trio head into the kitchens so Bernie could have something to eat. 

“We have some soup left over from dinner?” Fletch asks as the stove heats up the pan. Bernie nods her head settling down at the table “So Bernie what do you do?”

“I'm a doctor. I was in army for fifteen years before I was medically discharged.” 

“Wow. You must have seen some horrific things” Bernie nods her head sadly, her mind drifting to her times in Iraq and Afghanistan. The blonde had seen some horrific and gruesome things that she never wanted to see again. By some miracle she had avoided PTSD. “I take it you now work in at GP practice in Holby?”

“Yes. It sort of ingratiated me with the residents. I'm an outcast to them. A lesbian, ex army divorcee with two children” Fletch chuckles as the stove serves up the soup. The lamp watches as the dinner tray walks over to Bernie, the soup balanced on the top. “Thank you”

“I have four of my own.” Fletch points to the cupboard where his four children were sleeping “The two youngest and third are the egg cups and my eldest the tea cup. They came to live here after my partner died of cancer. They're victims of circumstance in all of this” Bernie knew that the house must have been cursed and had an inkling as to why it had been cursed but just wanted to know if she was right 

“I take it an old woman came to the house looking for shelter and in her anger and grief, your mistress turned her away. The old woman, however, was an enchantress and cursed your mistress and the house including all of you” Fletch smiles and nods his head. He looks at Bernie and shrugs his shoulders “How long?”

“Until the mistress's fifty birthday, which is six months away”Bernie sighs sadly and looks around her. All of this would soon end. Fletch would lose his children forever and the household would forever lose the friendships between them all 

“Fletch! Fletch where are you?!” Fletch looks at Bernie, frightened, as the mistress barges into the kitchen and sees the soup in front of Bernie. “You fed her?!” Bernie looks up at the mistress of the house and stands firm “

“Yes he did because he's a decent person who believes in treating people properly” The beast growls as she approaches Bernie 

“He's my employee who is used to following my orders” 

“You make him, all of them, sound like slaves, not employees” The Beast stands tall in front of Bernie and gets in the blonde's face.

“How dare you!”

“Yes I do dare. I spent fifteen years taking and giving orders but I, at least, treated those above me and below me with respect and thought of them as human beings. Have you been a beast for so long that you've forgotten how manners work?” Fletch couldn't believe Bernie's courage, standing up to his mistress like this. Shame Raf, Morven and Jasmine weren't around to see this. The Beast huffed and turned on heel stalking out of the kitchen. Fletch and Jason look at each other and smile. There was a metallic clap from Fletch and Jason nuzzles Bernie's leg as a way of saying well done 

“Well well well you're full of surprises” 

“I was a Major in the army Fletch. I'm used to being treated like crap. Some of my superiors were male chauvinistic pigs who believed women belonged at home not in the army” Bernie turns back to her soup and finishes it off. At least her hunger had been tamed, at least, until breakfast anyway. 

“We've just seen the mistress storming up to her rooms. She was awfully quiet. What happened?” Morven and Raf enter the kitchens after doing their rounds to make sure everything in the house was still coping with the current situation 

“Raf, Morven you should have been here. Bernie stood up the mistress and sent her packing with her tail between her legs” 

“That was a very brave thing to do Bernie.” Raf says, a little in awe of the woman who was now their guest “Well done” Bernie smiles. Why should the mistress treat her staff like slaves when they were as trapped she was? Wasn't it the mistress's fault that they were in this position at any rate?


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thawing of tension between Bernie and The Beast and Cameron realises that not all fairytales are make believe when he comes face to face with the Beast.

Chapter 8

When Monday arrived Charlotte couldn't wait to see her brother. They needed to hatch a plan to get their mother away from that manor house and what lurked within but first she had to get Cameron to believe her. 

“Lottie? You here?” Cameron had arrived late afternoon and went straight into his mother's house. He was enveloped by his sister in a tight hug “Hey it's okay I'm here now” He had never seen his sister so distressed, he knew something serious must have happened to their mum “What's happened Lottie?” 

“I swear on our mother's life that what I'm going to tell you is true” Cameron had always had a knack for telling when his sister was lying and right now that gift was going to be put to the test in a major way. The siblings head into the living room and take a seat “Mum is being held prisoner by some sort of beast. There's a manor house past the woods, mum is there and so is that monster” Cameron could tell his sister wasn't lying. What the hell was going on here? 

“Have you spoken to any of the villagers about what they know about that house?” Charlotte shakes her head and wipes away a few tears 

“No. I haven't been able to step outside since I got back” 

“Okay. We need to get some intel on that house and its occupant before we try and break mum out.” Cameron knew they had to do this properly if they had any chance of succeeding. He knew it could take a while but he knew his mum and what she was capable of. She would be fine until they could rescue her. 

Bernie had had the chance to look around the house a bit more avoiding the mistress's rooms over the weekend and was taking a stroll in the garden along with Raf, Evie and Fletch. 

“I remember when Edward came to the house begging for the mistress's forgiveness. He was drunk as a skunk mind you but it was so funny” Fletch loved telling stories about the house and the mistress before the curse, never mentioning her name as if it was some sort of taboo “He was quoting Romeo and Juliet through the door” 

“My ex used to call me up at ungodly hours playing Barry White down the phone” Suddenly Fletch, Evie and Raf came to a stop and Bernie looks to see why and sees the mistress walking towards them. Bernie could see that the three household objects were ready to be shouted at 

“I was wandering if I could join you?” Bernie looks at Fletch and the others, who seemed to be in shock. 

“They're your gardens” Bernie replies in kind as the three who had been accompanying her suddenly rush off as if they had been scalded. Bernie and The Beast wander for a few moments before the Beast breaks the uneasy tension 

“I would like to apologize for my behaviour. You were right the other day. I suppose I've been like for so long I had forgotten how manners work” Bernie nods her head and looks towards the pure white rose gardens. She hadn't expected this from her host “I suppose you know by now how I came to be this creature”

“Yes” Bernie says softly still trying to get her head around how a father could do that to his own daughter drunk or otherwise “I'm sorry for your loss” 

“I lost who I was in my grief and anger... I still can't forgive Edward for what he has done, I may never forgive him”

“To forgive is to set a prisoner free and discover that the prisoner was you”

“Louis B Smedes.” The mistress sits down in the rose garden and looks around her “I never had you down as someone interested in religion or theology ”

“I'm not. I had an old professor at university who was also interested in Christian Theology. He used to quote Smedes all the time” Bernie sits down next to the Beast and smiles at the beautiful roses around them “And when I joined the army I used those words to forgive what was happening around me. It brought me peace” 

The Beast looks at Bernie and nods her head as she rubs the back of her neck unsure of what to say next 

“Would you care to join me for lunch?” Bernie looks at The Beast smiling softly. It was time to build bridges with her host 

“Yes I'd like that” The Beast visibly relaxed and put her hands together, her mouth twitching into a soft smile “I have a favour to ask though” 

“You would like to see your daughter” Bernie looks at her host and smiles sadly nodding her head. The Beast knew all too well what it was like to never see someone she loved again and knew that she couldn't force that upon anyone else as she had tried to do when Bernie first traded herself “Only if you promise to come back” 

“I promise” 

“Then I will grant you that.” Bernie stands and puts a hand on The Beast's shoulder in a comforting gesture 

“Thank you” Bernie rushes from the gardens and leaves the manor house. She checks her mobile phone reception and finds she now full bars. The manor house truly was cut off from the world. She dials Charlotte's mobile as she walks through the woods. 

Charlotte and Cameron were sitting in the living room discussing what they were going to do to rescue their mother “Mum?! Mum?! Are you okay?”

“Charlotte can I meet you on the edge of the woods?” Charlotte was on her feet swiftly followed by her brother. She gestures to Cameron to get their coats 

“Of course. We'll be there soon” 

“We?” Bernie lingers on the edge of the woods, hoping that she hadn't been seen by anyone leaving the house except its mistress “Is Cam with you?”

“I called him the moment I got back to the village. Did you really think I would just leave you there with that thing?” Charlotte and Cameron pull their coats and rush out of the door towards the woods making sure they aren't followed.

“She's not a thing. It's more complicated than that” They spot their mother lingering on the edge of the woods and rush over to her, Charlotte hanging up and throwing her arms around her mum “Lottie. It's okay”

“Are you okay Mum?” Cameron hugs his mum once Charlotte pulls away “Lottie told me what happened” Bernie looks around making sure they weren't followed before pulling her children into the woods a little 

“I'm fine. She let me come and see you.” Bernie touches Charlotte's face, thinking about what would happen if she never saw her again and how she'd react if she ever lost her 

“She?” 

“Lottie just hold the fort for me here. Make something up. I'm ill or I've been called away” Charlotte couldn't believe what she was hearing from her mother and shakes her head. “Lottie just trust me please” There was a rustling in the trees behind Bernie then a piercing roar. She turns and rushes into the woods followed by her children. There on the ground lay The Beast, her foot caught in an animal trap. “You followed me?!” Bernie kneels down taking off her coat, putting it over The Beast. Charlotte cowers behind her brother who couldn't believe his eyes

“I just wanted to make sure you kept your word” 

“I never break a promise” Bernie inspects the foot and shakes her head It didn't look good “Cameron I need help lifting her” Cameron couldn't move. It was something from a fairytale “Cameron! If we don't get her back to the house she's going to lose her foot!” Cameron is shaken out of trance and helps his mother lift the Beast to her feet. The Beast growls at the pain that was radiating from her foot and leg “Lottie I need to lift her trapped foot” Charlotte shakes her head, too afraid to move from her spot in the trees “She won't hurt you. Please Charlotte” Bernie scoffs as Charlotte refuses to help and shakes her head “We need to get her back as quickly as we can” Bernie kneels down, letting Cameron take the Beast's weight, and covers the mangled foot with her coat before removing her shoe laces and tying them around the coat. She reaches for a large branch and hands it to the Beast “You need to put your weight on Cameron, me and that stick. Don't try and walk on it”

“I was a doctor Bernie. I do know what to do” Bernie chuckles lightly as the Beast tries to bear the pain she was undoubtedly in 

“Charlotte do something useful and run to the house. Tell whoever you see first that I need clean medical equipment, anaesthetic, bandages, clean water, towels, surgical thread and a sterilised needle.” Charlotte nods numbly and rushes to the manor house. Bernie knew it would be best if Charlotte was away from the Beast who had captured her. Bernie knew that she was going against the clock but knew she had a slim chance of saving The Beast's foot if they got back to the house in time.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie rushes to save The Beast's foot and something is brewing on the horizon as Bernie and The Beast begin to talk.

Chapter 9

Bernie and Cameron knew they wouldn't be able to get The Beast back to the house in time of the trap remained around her ankle. “Cam. Put her down.” Bernie says exhaustedly. She looks at the ankle then at The Beast “You know I have to remove it” The Beast nods her head, wincing as Cameron lays the Beast down on the ground. The young man removes the coat and looks at his mum. “I need you to put the coat over the ankle the moment I remove the trap okay Cam?” Cam nods his head preparing himself to press the coat down over the wound “I'm sorry” Bernie says in advance before pulling the trap away from the ankle. The Beast roars in pain as the metal spikes leave her flesh. Bernie looks at her host in apology as the last of the fearsome spikes comes away. She quickly tosses the trap away as Cameron presses the coat down over the mangled foot. Bernie ties the laces around the coat and looks at The Beast. “I need you to stand for me” Cameron and Bernie do their best to help the Beast back to the house where Fletch, Raf and Morven had cleaned up a bed in the old clinic wing and had managed to find clean, sterile equipment. 

“Thank you Bernie” Fletch says to Bernie as The Beast lays down on the bed, Bernie's coat now saturated with blood 

“Don't thank me yet” Bernie removes the coat and quickly presses a towel down to stem the blood “Cameron I need you to clean the injuries” Bernie pulls the towel away as Cameron slowly cleans the gaping wounds. The Beast growls as the young man cleans the injury. Bernie draws some saline into a syringe and looks at the Beast before she applies it to the wounds on either side of the foot “It's okay. It's nearly over” 

“Do you want the gauze?” Fletch asks as he prepares the clean gauze. Charlotte was standing in the door watching her mother and brother working in tandem to save The Beast's foot 

“I need the needle and thread Fletch. Some of these wounds need stitches” Cameron picks up the needle and thread and hands it to his mother “Thank you son” Bernie stitches some of the deeper wounds as Cameron prepares the bandages “Gauze” Fletch hands Bernie clean gauze as she applies it to all the wounds. Bernie keeps glancing up at The Beast, who was struggling to content herself due to the pain she was in. “Cam could you?” Bernie knew it would be best if Cameron wraps the ankle in bandages whilst she cleans up 

“Of course mum” Bernie leaves the bed and heads to the sink to clean her hands watching Cameron as he careful wraps the bandages around The Beast's ankle. “Fletch could you prepare your mistress's room please? She'll need complete bed rest until I'm happy that those wounds won't become infected” Morven and Fletch nod their heads and head upstairs to prepare the mistress's bed “Charlotte could you help me wash up please?” Charlotte collects all the implements that had been used as Bernie shows her to the kitchens “I'll be right back” Bernie leaves Charlotte for a few moments to check on Cameron “Well done son” Bernie pats her son's shoulder as she inspects the bandages “Say here for a moment whilst I help Charlotte” Bernie goes back into the kitchen, Charlotte already washing some of the implements up “Lottie?”

“Why would you help her?” Bernie settles next to her daughter and sighs “She's a monster”

“Lottie... she's not. Not really” 

“She locked me up!” Bernie flinches and takes a step back “She took me prisoner!” 

“I damn well know that Charlotte.” Bernie says darkly taking in her daughter “She lost someone. Someone I hope never to lose. You. She lost her daughter and got lost in her grief. She's not a monster.”

“So she was what? Cursed?” Bernie says nothing and just looks at Charlotte. Bernie couldn't bare the silence and looks away “Mum?”

“Beauty and The Beast” Charlotte suddenly realises what her mother was driving at. She stumbles and looks towards the kitchen door, her perspective on the Beast in the other room now suddenly changed

“Seriously?”

“Yes.” The doors to the kitchen open and Fletch enters, smiling softly “Her room ready?” Fletch nods and looks at Charlotte before leaving “Would you like to give Cam and I a hand taking her up to her room?” Charlotte nods and follows her mother out of the kitchen and into the clinic. Bernie could see the Beast was sleeping and looks at Cam 

“She's just nodded off” Bernie knew it would probably best to leave the mistress there until she wakes. Bernie sits down and sighs. She looks at the Beast and nods her head 

“Best leave her here until she wakes. Would you care to have some lunch?” The blonde asks her children as she stands from the bed turning to look at her two kids. The pair nod and follow their mother out of the clinic, closing the door behind them. Bernie takes them into the dining room, where a spread had been laid out originally intended for Bernie and the mistress “Help yourselves” 

After lunch Bernie sits in the living room looking into the fire as Cameron and Charlotte come back from the kitchens, where they had been helping to clear up. Fletch and Raf were also with them 

“Morven and Jason are checking on the mistress” Bernie nods her head turning her face back to the fire “Thank you Bernie, for bringing her home” 

“I wasn't about to leave her there Fletch” 

“I know what she did was wrong but she's so used to people breaking their promises I suppose she's a little paranoid.” Cameron and Charlotte sit on the floor either side of their mother's chair whilst Fletch and Raf settle on the table “Edward broke his promise never to drink again and look what happened” 

“I'm a soldier Fletch. My word is my honour. I never break my word” 

“What do you think the prognosis is?” Bernie looks at Fletch and Raf and shrugs her shoulders

“It's hard to tell. Without an x-ray I couldn't tell if there was damage to the ligaments or any broken bones. It's fifty-fifty at this point.” The two household objects sigh and look at each other. This life could become so much worse if the mistress loses the ability to use her foot properly “But she's strong and fit, both things work in her favour” 

“Mum. Are you going to stay?” Cameron asks his mother quietly as the flames dance on his face

“I made a promise Cameron. I traded myself for Lottie. I have to stay.” 

“Can we visit?” Charlotte asks clinging to her mother's leg like a child. Bernie looks down at her daughter and smiles 

“If the mistress is agreeable then I can't see why not” Bernie says in reply looking at Fletch and Raf, who knew that it was now a possibility. The mistress had warmed a little and perhaps now Bernie had saved her foot and maybe her life, she'd warm up a little more 

“The mistress is awake” Bernie looks towards Morven and smiles. Jason must have stayed with the mistress. Bernie surmised that Jason must be some familial relation to the mistress as he spent most of his time in her rooms 

“Kids stay here.” Bernie stands from the seat, Charlotte letting go of her mother's leg before watching Bernie head into the clinic room. Bernie pushes the door open and smiles when she sees The Beast sitting up, her foot raised and looking less distressed “Good to see you awake”

“I just want to say thank you for saving me in the woods” 

“I'm a doctor, it's what I do” Bernie approaches the bed and stops just short of the edge. The Beast looks at her guest and sighs softly “What is it?”

“I hope you can forgive me for following you” 

“What if someone had seen you? I highly doubt the villagers would have been accommodating” The Beast knew she had put herself in grave danger by leaving the grounds of the manor house, if not a little paranoid. She should have taken Bernie at her word, believed that the blonde would come back “It may be the twenty first century but people are still scared of what they don't understand sometimes” 

“Like your daughter?” 

“You did hold her captive. I think she has reason to be scared of you don't you?” The Beast knew Bernie was right. She had acted appallingly towards Charlotte and was deeply ashamed of her behaviour “Though she has asked if it would be possible for her and her brother to visit me from time to time if that would be okay?” The Beast could see the hopefulness written all over Bernie's face. How could she see deny such a request from the person who saved her life?

“It would. As long as the pair do not speak of any of this to anyone else”

“They would never do that but I will make them promise” An easy silence falls between Bernie and The Beast. Bernie could see the cogs turning the Beast's head and wonders about what the Beast is thinking 

“I haven't been in here since...” The Beast swallows the lump in her throat and looks around the clinic she had allowed to fall into disrepair “I was so proud of what I had been able to achieve but I let it all slip away, let it all fall away around me” 

“You were grieving. You had suffered the worst sort of loss a person could go through. You lost your daughter” 

“That is no excuse. Not any more. I've had years to think on my actions Bernie. I was wrong to push everyone away, wrong to become...”

“A monster” Bernie finishes the Beast's sentence before laying a hand over The Beast's paw as some sort of comfort. The Beast looks up at Bernie and smiles sadly as she relishes the contact. It had been so long since someone had touched her that she had almost forgotten what it felt like “Grief is like a wild animal that can't be tamed. It's an emotion that floods through you, that takes a hold and doesn't let go until you say enough, it's time to move on and you can, if you let yourself”


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beast and Bernie have a chat. Will it bring them closer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so late. I've been busy with work and had some writer's block but here's a new chapter. It's only a short one but I will make up for it

Chapter 10

Cameron and Charlotte agreed to keep their mouths shut before returning to Holby. Bernie only hoped that the villagers wouldn't get too suspicious about her whereabouts but knew sooner or later someone would finally realise she's not at the cottage. 

“Fletch could you make lunch please? And bring it through to the clinic?” Bernie asks the table lamp as her stomach growls. She had always had a fast metabolism and ate more than others did but she didn't care. She knew she had the army to partially blame thanks to the fitness regime they had 

“Of course Bernie.” Fletch smiles softly hopping off the table next to the fire. He and Raf headed through to the kitchen, suddenly filled with hope with no idea why. Bernie smiles and heads back into the clinic. She could see the mistress looking decidedly bored with sitting in the bed but Bernie that it wasn't wish for her to move until she was sure that she could take the pain 

“I'll give you some morphine later and see if you can make it up to your rooms” The mistress looks across at Bernie as the blonde approaches the bed, taking a seat in the chair   
“Thank you.”

“Cameron and Charlotte will bring some clothes for me tomorrow and some of my medical journals” Bernie was trying to make conversation with the mistress hoping that things had now changed between them and the air of distrust and conflict had ended 

“Could I borrow some of those journals? I mean I am still a doctor by title and I do miss medicine at times” Bernie chuckles and nods her head in agreement.

“Of course you can. Perhaps I could borrow some of yours? I know you have a medical library and would love to get my hands on some of the rarer journals you have hidden away” The mistress smiles softly knowing that this was her last chance to make Bernie feel at home here. The mistress could see herself and Bernie becoming friends if she allowed them 

“I think I could manage to share” The pair laugh in tandem, the mistress wincing a little as she jolts her foot. She looks down and sighs at the sight of her foot all bandaged up “That will teach me to look where I'm going”

“I didn't think there would be traps in those woods”

“There are foxes, rabbits, wood pigeons and the odd deer. I'm not surprised though it's rare to find a trap like that in those trees” Bernie looks down at her host's damaged foot and sighs. She couldn't help but feel guilty about The Beast's injury “This wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have been so paranoid”

“I'm thankful for you allowing Cameron and Charlotte to come and visit. I know they'll be discreet” The mistress nods her head smiling softly. This could be a new beginning for the pair. 

“Charlotte is very beautiful. I can allow imagine what Elinor would have looked like” Bernie smiles sadly as she looks at the photos on the wall. She remembered how cute the little girl looked in the picture she had looked at. “My little girl” Before Bernie could say anything the door to the clinic opens a little wider and Fletch, Raf and a couple of trays covered in sandwiches and various fruits enter the room 

“Are you up to some lunch?” Bernie as the mistress who nods her head. She had become a little hungry “Thank you Fletch” The trays waddle over and Bernie bends over to pick them up one by one placing one on the bedside table and the other on the bed “This looks amazing” Fletch and Raf leave their mistress and Bernie to it with a sly smiles on their faces.

“I have to admit I miss not entertaining.” 

“Fletch told me about your parties” Bernie chuckles as she takes a cube of cheese and some apple “I can imagine them” 

“The house was bustling with activity, the food was sublime, the music a little tacky but I felt as if I was accepted and respected then it all ended”

“It may still happen again.” The mistress shakes her head and looks around her. Bernie knew defeat when she saw it and she saw it written all over the The Beast's face “You truly believe that you'll be a beast forever”

“I lost hope many years Bernie. I've accepted my fate” Bernie sighs sadly and eats the cheese and apple. Hope was a powerful ally but in this case there was none to be found only despair and acceptance of a fate that had yet to be determined.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beast opens up to Bernie about Elinor, The old Serena makes an appearance and is there something afoot between Bernie and The Beast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for an update I've been so busy trying to make a new video, which is still ongoing. I hope you like this new update and I appreciate all of the kudos and comments, keep them coming please!

Chapter 11

A few days past and The Beast, now resting in her room, was growing restless and bored. And with her temper fraying Raf and the others daren't enter her rooms unless it was necessary, they were quickly running out of ideas to occupy their mistress 

“She's getting more and more agitated” Fletch had accompanied the mistress's dinner upstairs and had found himself on the wrong end of his mistress's agitation

“She's bored” The tea cup says looking up at her father. Evie was a good girl and had been a pupil of the mistress's before the curse. She was in love with medicine, which pleased her father. “And with Bernie meeting her kids to collect her belongings and some medical supplies the mistress is going to be like this until she comes back”

“Until who comes back?” Bernie had returned earlier than expected and was coming upstairs with some medical journals when she bumped into Fletch, Evie and the dinner tray 

“Bernie! Thank god. The mistress is tearing her hair out in her rooms. She's bored and is lashing out at everyone.” Bernie had been gone a couple of days to speak with her kids and to gather some medical supplies much to the mistress's dismay and protest. Bernie knew that it wouldn't go down well but if the mistress's foot was to heal properly Bernie needed to get supplies and drugs. 

“I'll go and give her these.” Bernie lifts the medical journals in her arms to indicate what she meant. Some of the journals she had managed to get from the cottage were her father's. She had forgotten how many she had kept after his death. Luckily no one had seen Bernie enter or leave the cottage and the kids were doing a good job keeping the locals including her boss away from the truth “I'm sure these will keep her entertained. Other than bored and agitated how has she been? Is she still struggling with the pain?” 

“That, mixed with the boredom, has been making her worse” Bernie sighs and shakes her head. She looks to the stairs and smiles weakly “I think she's a little peeved about you leaving for a couple of days though” 

“Well unfortunately I had things I needed to do and if that foot is to heal properly it is going to need the proper care which is why I've restocked the medical supply cupboards in the clinic. Bandages, gauze, syringes, antibiotics, anti inflammatory drugs etcetera” 

“Do we dare ask how you managed to get the supplies?” 

“I may or may not have an old army friend who owed me a couple of favours. Don't worry none of the supplies are stolen.” Bernie was resourceful when she wanted to be and it was a quality that Fletch and the others admired. It was another reason why they all liked Bernie so much. 

“You are something else Bernie Wolfe” 

“Why thank you Fletch. I better head up and help alleviate her boredom before she turns poor Jason into a pin cushion” Bernie takes her leave and heads upstairs towards the Mistress's rooms. Fletch, Evie and the dinner tray all look at each other with matching smiles before heading down to the kitchens to get cleaned up.   
Bernie had been into the mistress's rooms once before when she helped The Beast from the clinic to her rooms a couple of days ago. It had been a messy and difficult job but they managed. The Beast could barely walk and Bernie was struggling to keep the Beast upright under her weight but they managed to reach the mistress's rooms and just about managed to get The Beast into her bed. 

“I hope you haven't turned poor Jason into a pin cushion” The Beast looks over to the door and huffs grumpily when she sees Bernie standing in the door “Don't be like that. I've brought you some reading material to keep you occupied” 

“You've been gone for two days” 

“Yes I have and Fletch tells me you've been a pain in the backside the entire time.” The Beast growls a little before huffing again. Bernie approaches the Beast's bed smiling at how childish her host was being right now “It was a necessary and essential trip considering that I needed clean clothing and some of my own things as well medical supplies, which are needed as your bandages need changing and you need some painkillers and anti inflammatories for that foot of yours.” The Beast knew she couldn't argue Bernie's case and huffs. Bernie places the journals in the Beast's lap and smiles “Here you go. Some of my medical journals” 

“You're spoiling me” 

“Well I rather have you reading then getting angry at Fletch and the others just because you're bored” The Beast knew she had been awful to her old friends over the past couple of days and had to make it up to them. She had years to make up for and she was going to start now 

“I have so many years to make up to them. I've been an awful friend since Ellie died”

“Perhaps you could start by saying sorry to them.” The Beast looks at Bernie and nods her head. She knew the blonde was right. An apology would be a start. They had tried so hard after Ellie died to help her and she just pushed them away. “What was Ellie like?” The Beast swallows the lump in her throat, pushing the tears away. Bernie could see that her question had evoked something within her host and regretted her question immediately “Sorry I shouldn't have asked”

“No. No. It's just I haven't spoken about her in years to anyone” The Beast takes a shaky breath before speaking again “Ellie was such a bright girl. She had wanted to be a journalist from a young age. I was relieved to be truthful. I didn't want her to become a doctor like her father and me, I wanted her to seek her own path.” Bernie just listens to her host, allowing The Beast to speak and get everything out “She was so full of energy and she loved life. She was spoilt and it had made her into a brat but it didn't matter to me I loved her so much.” Bernie could hear the love in The Beast's voice when she spoke about her daughter. It was no wonder that the person she was became so cold after her daughter's tragic death. “After her father and I divorced she went to live with him. I was angry and upset of course but I understood why she did it. I was a workaholic and trying to piece my life back together which I did to great success” 

“Then the accident” 

“Yes.” Bernie could see the whole demeanour of her host change in an instant “I don't even know why Edward had allowed her to go out so late at night... then again he was probably too drunk to realise she was gone until he got behind the wheel and hit her at 50 miles an hour” Bernie closes her eyes and shakes her head. She had seen death in droves when she had been in the army but the loss of a child is always harder to understand. She takes The Beast's hand in her own and squeezes it as a way of comforting her. The Beast looks at their joined hands and swallows the lump in her throat. Why would Bernie be nice to her when all she has done is keep her against her will? “Thank you for the journals” The Beast looks up from their hands and smiles softly at the blonde. Bernie realises that they're still holding hands and quickly withdraws her hand smiling nervously 

“You're welcome. I best go and do an inventory of the supplies I've brought back with me. I'll be back later to change your bandages and give you some pain relief” Bernie makes for the door to the Beast's rooms and hastily makes an exit. She takes a deep breath and flexes her hands. She glances back at the door and smiles softly before heading down to the clinic. 

“I think Bernie likes you Au-Mistress” The Beast looks over to Jason, who was resting next to her chair. She would usually scold him for such a slip but she couldn't help but smile. She pats the space next to her “Really?” Jason's voice was small and surprised and The Beast's heart clenches at how much she had missed of her nephew's life by keeping him at a distance 

“Come here Jason” The footstool wanders over to the edge of the bed and the mistress, somehow without falling out of it, reaches over and picks the footstool up putting him on the bed next to her “I'm sorry Jason. So sorry” 

“It's okay... you were grieving”

“It doesn't excuse my behaviour.” The Beast looks at the footstool and sighs. She needed to right some of the wrongs before the last petal fell or she'd live with the guilt and regret forever “I should have been a better auntie to you and I am so sorry Jason” The footstool eases himself into her lap and lays down on top of the journals. The Beast can feel tears fill her eyes at the affectionate act “You're my nephew. I should have taken care of you but instead I cursed you to live like this and I will never forgive myself” 

“I don't care about being like this. I'm still with you aren't I? You're still looking after me” 

“Yes Jason I am and I always will” The Beast puts a hand over her nephew and smiles, a tear now rolling down her cheek “No matter what happens” 

“I've missed you Auntie Serena” The Beast doesn't grow angry at the sound of her name nor does she wish to scold Jason for using it. For the first time in a long time she felt like her old self again. 

“I've missed you too Jason” Neither of them had noticed Raf, Fletch or Morven enter the room. The trio look at each other and smile to themselves. Morven could feel the tears pricking her eyes at the sight in front of her. Not one of them thought they'd ever see the day that the old Serena would break through the wall of grief, anger and hate and appear again but right now they knew that their old boss was breaking out and it warmed them and gave them even more hope that the curse would be broken.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie learns the true nature of The Beast's and Jason's relationship and her own relationship with The Beast deepens as the pair bond talking about their pasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait I've had writer's block and work. Here's a new update and I promise that they'll be more regular from now on

Chapter 12

Bernie decides that changing the dressing on the Beast's foot took priority over inventory and gathered what she needed before heading back upstairs to the mistress's rooms. She furrows her brow when she sees Fletch, Raf and Morven standing just inside the door. She stops behind them and looks towards the bed. She could see Jason lying in the Beast's lap. 

“Shame one of us isn't a camera” Raf comments keeping his voice down. It was clear the trio didn't want to disturb their mistress or Jason by interrupting the tender, heart warming moment. “That's all down to you Bernie” Bernie was surprised the trio had registered she was there as she looks down at Raf 

“How so?” 

“The mistress hasn't hugged or shown any affection to her nephew since just before Ellie died.” Nephew? Bernie looks up at the scene in front of her and it clicks. That's why Jason was reluctant to leave the mistress's rooms. He was her nephew. “Look at the influence you've had on her” Bernie takes out her phone and snaps a picture of the mistress and Jason and smiles. She kneels down showing the trio the photo she had taken. The trio smile at the photo before slipping away leaving Bernie to watch the mistress and Jason. 

“I know you're there Bernie. I could hear you and the others talking” Bernie smiles sheepishly as she enters the room approaching her host 

“Sorry. We didn't want to disturb you” Bernie smiles at the sleeping Jason, who was being protected by the hand of his auntie “I came to change your dressing” The Beast looks to Bernie and nods her head giving the blonde doctor permission. Bernie moves to the end of the bed and unwraps the soiled bandages and dressings before examining the wounds “Your foot is healing nicely. Another couple of days and you can try walking on it.” Bernie uses the antiseptic wipes to clean the healing wounds smiling softly up at her host when she winces a little “Sorry”

“It's fine” 

“He loves you dearly doesn't he?” Bernie asks the Beast as she applies fresh gauze. The Beast looks down at her nephew cuddled in her lap and smiles. 

“Yes he does.” The Beast looks back up at Bernie as she starts to wrap the fresh bandages around her foot “He came to me just before Ellie died. He's older by some years and has Asperger's Syndrome. He's my sister's son, a sister I never knew I had until my mother passed away” 

“It must have been a shock” 

“It was. Jason was living in a ghastly hostel whilst his carer was recovering from a car accident when I found him.” Bernie finishes wrapping the bandages and pins the end down before throwing the soiled dressings, gauze and antiseptic wipe into a bag. 

“That must have been hard on him” 

“It was. After some careful thought I decided to take him in.” Bernie smiles as she sits on the edge of the bed so she can listen to her host. She loved that her host felt able to open to her about things, that there was a friendship forming “We had some teething problems but once he had a solid routine we were fine until...” 

“Until the night of the accident” The Beast looks at Bernie as she finishes the sentence. The Beast nods and swallows the lump in her throat before continuing

“I pushed him away. I thought pushing him away would be the best way to protect him” 

“Protect him from what?”

“Me. I blamed myself for Ellie's death. She wanted to stay with me for the New Year but I said no, that she should spend time with her father.” Bernie reaches out and lays a hand on the Beast's arm sighing heavily 

“You can't blame yourself for something that was out of your control. Believe me I know.” The Beast looks at Bernie with an inquisitive eye and Bernie knew she would have to tell her host what she meant “On my final tour of Afghanistan I was involved in an IED. I was with my... the woman I had the affair with and we were fighting. She wanted me to leave Marcus and the kids for her but I couldn't. I knew I'd lose my kids for good if I chose her over them. I should have been looking where I was going. I knew the road hadn't been swept for IEDs that day but I was so distracted by my fighting with Alex I didn't see the device on the roadside. I didn't notice until it was too late.” Bernie raises her free hand up to her chest and traces the scar that lay under her shirt with her fingertips before snapping out of her trance and continuing “I was thrown from the jeep and suffered a C4 and C5 fracture of the vertebrae and a pulmonary embolism and forced back into the real world” 

“Christ...” The Beast couldn't imagine what it had been like for Bernie to adjust from a life in the military to a civilian life that had been ruled by an obvious messy divorce, physical and mental rehabilitation and having to work within the confines of NHS red tape 

“So you see you're not the only one who blames themselves for something out of their control” 

“I'm so sorry Bernie” 

“Don't be. I'm where I want to be with my life. Free of a marriage I never wanted, a fragile yet hopeful relationship with my kids and a now out and proud lesbian” Bernie smiles shrugging her shoulders “Oh and practically a live in doctor” 

“Yes well I didn't expect to get my foot mangled in an animal trap” The pair laugh about their situation for the first time and find that they are starting to enjoy each others' company “I'm sorry”

“For what?” Bernie asks as the laughter dies down 

“For trapping you here, for being a less than congenial host” Bernie looks away from her host, her gaze averted to the floor. An apology she wasn't expecting. “I'd understand if you wanted to leave. To go back to your life.” Bernie shakes her head and chuckles darkly, her eyes now fixed on her host 

“I could leave but I'm not going to. You need a friend. We both do but I do have one request” 

“Name it”

“That I can attend to my job in the village and have time with my kids. Two days a week that's all I ask” The Beast knew that Bernie's request was fair. It was a wonder people hadn't already been asking questions about Bernie's absence but then again Cameron and Charlotte may have come up with a viable excuse. As for Bernie's kids... she couldn't deny Bernie the chance to have a relationship with her kids, a chance that she could never have with Ellie

“Of course” Bernie was surprised at how easily her host had granted her request. She looks at The Beast and smiles loudly 

“Thank you” The pair lock eyes and find themselves unable to break the connection that was forming between them. This was the start of something new. Something special.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beast is finally allowed out of bed, Fletch walks in at the wrong time and The Beast shares a truth with Bernie.

Chapter 13

It was few days later that The Beast felt that her time lounging around reading medical journals had gone on long enough. She knew that there was something between herself and Bernie but she didn't want to think about it. She couldn't think about it... could she? 

“Come on then lazy bones. Let's get you up” Bernie enters the mistress's rooms smiling and ready to help her host get back on her feet. The Beast lets out a low growl in retaliation of Bernie's words, the blonde chuckling at her host's grumbling “Now now”

“Just help me up will you?” The Beast swings her legs over the side of the bed before Bernie sits down, putting her arm around her host's frame. Bernie had felt the shift in her relationship with The Beast after their conversation and it frightened her a little.  
“You okay?” The Beast nods her head and Bernie slowly helps her up watching with great caution as her host puts her injured foot on the floor “How's that feeling? Sore?”

“A little.” Bernie keeps her arm wrapped around The Beast as they take the first tentative steps. The Beast was wincing and limping but walking well. 

“You're doing well.” The pair walk towards the door when The Beast suddenly catches her foot and stumbles. Bernie uses all of her strength to keep the Beast upright as she tightens her arm around her host “I've got you” The Beast winces and shakes her head. She couldn't carry on as she turns to wrap an arm around Bernie to steady herself. “I've got you” Bernie says quietly as they hold each other. The pair found themselves unable to pull away from each other, losing themselves in the embrace 

“Mistress are you...” Fletch opens the door to his mistress's room before stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of Bernie and his mistress embracing. The pair look at Fletch before Bernie moves so it's just her arm wrapped around her host's shoulders “Sorry” He looks between the pair and smiles inwardly. Perhaps they'd all be human again after all

“What is it Fletch?” There was a emanating growl in The Beast's voice as she speaks to Fletch. Why didn't he learn to knock? 

“I was just wondering if you and Bernie were coming down to dinner?”

“No. I'm unable to join you” 

“Yes you can. It was a stumble Ser- It was just a stumble” The Beast looks at Bernie wondering where she had heard her real name. “I'll help you” The Beast nods her head, her paw finding its way to Bernie's waist. The pair walk slowly down across the room with Fletch in front of them. As they approach the stairs Bernie can feel the Beast's grip tighten 

“Bernie...”

“I've got you okay. I won't let you fall” Fletch heads down the stairs and keeps an eye from the bottom of the stairs making sure that his mistress didn't fall. He knew that she wouldn't with Bernie there but he just wanted to make sure. Bernie allows The Beast to take the first step as they slowly head down the stairs one step at a time. 

“Stop for a minute” Bernie looks over at The Beast and sees she's in some pain. She nods her head and the pair stop in the middle of the staircase. Bernie watches the Beast's face until she's sure that The Beast is okay, that the pain had subsided 

“Is the pain bad?”

“It's manageable. Perhaps some paracetamol after dinner?” Bernie nods her head as they start down the stairs slowly again, one step at a time. By the time they reached the bottom they head slowly into the dining room “Smells wonderful Fletch.”

“I hope it tastes just as good as it smells then. Chef has prepared it all fresh.”

“Tell Lou I'm looking forward to tasting it” Bernie helps The Beast sit in her chair smiling softly. “Thank you Bernie” The Beast smiles affectionately at Bernie as the blonde sits down beside her. Fletch smiles softly as he goes into the kitchen. 

“What is it Fletch? What's got you grinning like you've won the lottery?” Raf was helping with the plating up and Morven was helping with the washing up when Fletch came into the kitchen 

“The mistress and Bernie.”

“What about them?”

“I went upstairs to see if they were coming down to dinner and found them holding each other” Fletch was pretty sure that the entire kitchen went silent. He looks over to Raf, who was looking at him as if he had gone mad, and Morven looks as if she was about to start spitting feathers. Lou and the others had all stopped what they were doing as if they were in shock 

“Seriously?” Morven asks in disbelief. Yes this was a good thing, a very good thing but a thing that no one had expected. They had known the mistress only ever to be interested in men. 

“Seriously.” Fletch opens the door into the dining room and smiles as he sees Bernie and his mistress talking animately about various medical things such as surgical techniques, innovations in cancer treatments and various medical trials. “Come look” Raf, Morven and various kitchen appliances and utensils all clamour to the door to have a glance and they all find themselves smiling. Bernie had a hand on their mistress's arm as they continue to talk animately 

“Let's get some dinner on the table and Fletch can you ask your friends to create some... ambient lighting” Fletch gives Raf the thumbs up as he heads upstairs to the over looking balcony. The kitchen bursts into life again as they finish off dinner. Raf brings out the starters smiling softly “Good evening Bernie, mistress”

“Good evening Raf.” The Beast smiles at her friend as the soup dishes hop onto the table “What have we got this evening?”

“Your favourite Mistress. Oxtail Soup with croutons to start, Beef Wellington with vegetables for the main and tiramisu for your dessert” 

“Wow tell Lou we can't wait” Bernie tells Raf as the soup is served out. Bernie could tell that the soup had been freshly made and was looking forward to the rest of the meal. Raf glances up at Fletch, who in turn signals to the lighting to dim, before heading back into the kitchen “Are you needing anything in the village tomorrow?” The Beast had forgotten that it was Bernie's work day tomorrow and felt her mood drop a little at the prospect of not seeing Bernie until early evening 

“No. No I don't” The pair eat their starter in silence, the tension between them palpable. As dinner progressed the pair went back to speaking to each other “You should invite Cameron and Charlotte over for lunch one day.” Bernie was taken back by The Beast's invitation. She nods her head and smiles nervously. 

“I'd like that. Thank you.” 

“Could you help me into the sitting room? There is something I want to give to you” Bernie was up on her feet and beside her host in double time. She wraps an arm around The Beast, as she had when she helped her out of bed, and gently eases her host to her feet 

“Okay?” The Beast winces a little but nods her head. She knew her foot was just stiff and in need of use “Put your arm around my shoulders” The Beast does as Bernie tells her, wrapping her arm around the blonde's shoulder; her paw wrapping around Bernie's upper arm. The pair start a slow walk from the dining room to the sitting room. “Do you need to sit down?” 

“No. The more I use it, the quicker the stiffness and tension will go” The Beast guides them over to the mantle piece over the open fire. There were old letters and documents covering the marble top. “There's a letter from Edward here that I need to show you” The Beast pulls a letter from the mantle piece and sighs as she gives it over to Bernie “It was just after he was imprisoned.” Bernie unfolds the letter and begins to read it 

'Dearest Serena,  
I know you don't want to hear from me and I expect this letter to be thrown into the fire the moment you see the postage mark but I just want to say I am so sorry. I know you're angry with me but not as angry as I am with myself. I promise to get treatment whilst I'm here, I need to. I have for years and we both know it. I know you'll never be able to forgive me and I know I will never be able to forgive myself. I killed our little girl. Our little Ellie. Our angel. 

When I get out of here I'm coming to see you. I need to see you. I need you to see how much I know I will have changed and how sorry I am. I'll always love you Serena. Always. 

Edward' 

Bernie looks at The Beast swallowing the lump in her throat, her arm tightening around her host as she folds the letter back in half 

“He's due to be released isn't he? But I thought that the curse had wiped you, the house and everyone in it from the memories of those who knew you?” The Beast nods her head before closing her eyes. Bernie could see that she was hiding something, something important “Everyone but Edward” 

“Yes. The Enchantress's last gift. Punishment, I suppose, for him and a chance for me. To forgive” 

“When?” 

“Sometime this week. If my memory serves me correctly” Bernie helps the Beast sit down in her arm chair as she struggles to stay on her feet. “I'll kill him Bernie. I will” There was a darkness in The Beast's voice she hadn't heard since she arrived here. She was serious. She would kill him in revenge for Elinor's death 

“No you won't” Bernie kneels down in front of her host and shakes her head in defiance. She knew that The Beast wasn't a killer and she wouldn't let her become one “You kill him and you will have to live with that for the rest of your life as he has to live with Elinor's death. That is punishment enough. Don't let your anger and hate destroy you. Please Serena” 

“Don't call me that” 

“It's who you are. Who you truly are.” Bernie raises a hand to The Beast's cheek and caresses it gently “I know you remember.” Bernie smiles softly as the Beast leans into her touch. Who would have thought it? Bernie thinks to herself as she keeps caresses The Beast's cheek “Promise me you won't kill him.” The Beast looks into Bernie's face, closing her eyes after a few moments 

“I promise”


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie tries to give her son a dance lesson only to end up in the real life ballroom scene and Edward comes to call with devastating results.

Chapter 14

The day of Edward's release came and went and for the next few weeks the entire household was on tender hooks. Bernie had tried to keep a close eye on The Beast but she kept disappearing into her rooms for days on end and Jason didn't leave her side. On a positive note The Beast's foot had healed well and there was no sign of any permanent damage. However with the tension that was hanging over the house there was little comfort to be taken in the fact. Charlotte and Cameron had luncheon at the house a few times and had grown with the idea that the mistress was what she was. Charlotte had built a fast friendship with Evie whilst Cameron had befriended Jason and they spent time together when Jason wasn't with his auntie. Bernie and The Beast had formed a friendship with hidden depths, depths neither of them wanted to delve into right now. 

“Oh come on Mum. I know you know how to dance. Dad said you are a good dancer” The subject of dancing had come in a lunch conversation between Bernie, her kids, Fletch, Morven and Raf and now Cameron was determined to get his mum to show him how to dance 

“No Cameron. It's been years since I've danced. I think the last time was my retirement party”

“Spoilsport” Bernie could see that it wasn't just Cameron who wanted to see her dance. She could see the pouts on the faces of Fletch and Morven. The Beast had been watching them in the crack on the door and smiles. She wouldn't mind seeing Bernie dance either 

“Come on Bernie one dance. There's a massive function room next door where we used to hold all the parties.” Bernie sighs and decides it's better to give them what they want rather than have them all in the huff with her 

“Okay. One dance Cameron” The Beast didn't move quick enough as the group leave the kitchen and comes face to face with Bernie “Oh. Sorry didn't realise you were up and about.” 

“No. No it's my fault I shouldn't have been eavesdropping.” The Beast steps aside and allows the group to filter out of the kitchen, taking a left turn to head towards the function room 

“Why don't you join us? I'm giving my son a dance lesson” The Beast follows the group into the function room. She looks around the room and smiles remembering some of the happier times. “Fletch have we got some music?” The lamp climbs onto the table at the front of the room and turns the CD player on. He opens the draw and smiles when he sees Evie's old Disney's Greatest Hits Disc 2 sitting in the tray. He looks between Bernie and his mistress and chuckles to himself as he comes up with a plan 

“Sorry Bernie it's Evie's old Disney album and I don't know where we've put all the other CDs” He tells Raf and Morven to keep it shut with his eyes, the pair sharing a playful glance. 

“Well we'll do it without music then” Bernie looks around the floor and smiles at the size of the room. It was perfect “Okay. Cam” Bernie beckons Cameron and puts his hand on her waist. She smirks at his discomfort but puts her hand on his shoulder and his other hand in hers “Okay. I'll lead just follow me okay” Bernie takes a step backwards and Cam follows. After a few more steps he steps on her toes “Ouch!” 

“Sorry mum.” After a few more attempts Bernie can't take him standing on her toes any more 

“Okay enough I'll have no working toes if we keep going” She winces as she flexes her toes in her shoe after their final attempt. “You're an awful dancer Cameron but with practice I'm sure you'll be fine” The Beast was chuckling with everyone else as mother and son head back over. She suddenly has a surge of confidence and looks at Bernie then at Cam 

“Why don't you let two seasoned dancers show you how it's done Cam” Bernie looks at The Beast with wide eyes, her heart now beating like a drum in her chest as her host steps through the group 

“You don't have to do that” Bernie says insistently as The Beast approaches her 

“Oh come on Bernie. What's one dance? May as well show him how it's done” Bernie looks at the now outstretched hand of The Beast and tentatively takes it. Fletch selects track 3 and hits play. Bernie glares at him as 'Beauty and The Beast' starts to play. She puts her hand on The Beast's shoulder as The Beast wraps her paw around Bernie's waist. The pair lock eyes and start to move as Angela Lansbury begins to sing the first verse. The group watch transfixed as the pair move around the floor in perfect time with each other and the music. As it reaches the first chorus Bernie does a turn before the pair continue to move across the floor. The Beast smiles softly as they move to the music and mouths some of the words to the blonde locked in her arms 'Finding you can change. Learning you were wrong' Bernie swallows the lump in her throat, her grip on the Beast's shoulder tightening a little, as the magnitude of what The Beast was saying sinks in. As the song nears the end Bernie does another turn, this time into The Beast's chest as the final notes fade.

“Wow...” Bernie is broken from the warmth and safety of the embrace by Cameron's utterance. She moves out of The Beast's arms and smiles weakly at her. The Beast could feel her heart pounding in her ears, her chest heaving as she tries to catch her breath 

“Yes. So that's how you do it Cam” Bernie wipes her clammy hands on her jeans as she takes a deep breath. She looks at the group, who were all either starstruck, smiling loudly or both, before casting a glance at The Beast “If you'll excuse me I have some paperwork to catch up on” Bernie practically runs from the function room as if she had been scolded leaving The Beast standing in a daze and the group overflowing with hope 

“You two make a beautiful couple mistress” Fletch says with sincerity in his voice as he turns off the CD player “You really do” The Beast looks at him before rushing after Bernie, her mind and heart clear. It had been growing for some time and with her birthday approaching she needed to tell Bernie how she felt if she was ever to be free of the curse and her own chains. Before she could catch up there was a knock at the door and as if a bucket of ice water had been thrown over her The Beast stops in her tracks. She knew who it was. 

“Cameron!” The Beast knew she would lash out if she opened the door, if she was the first to see him before she could curb her anger. The young man enters the hallway and looks at The Beast, knowing exactly who was at the door “I need you to answer the door.” Bernie had told Cameron and Charlotte about Edward and about what he had wrote in the letter and they had both agreed that if he was to turn up when they were there, one of them would answer the door. The Beast bolts into the sitting room, which was in flooded with a dim light and finds the darkest corner of the room to hide away in. Bernie enters the hallway, who decided to stay in the clinic whilst The Beast was in the hallway, and looks at Cam when there was another strong knock. She takes the initiative and opens the door. She immediately recognised Edward from one of the photos in the sitting room. 

“Can I help you?” Edward looked confused as to why there would be someone else living at the manor other than Serena and the clinic staff. Bernie could tell he was confused but doesn't say anything 

“I'm looking for Serena Campbell. Does she still live here?” Fletch, Raf and Morven stayed in the function room peering through the crack in the door. They could feel themselves grow angry the sight of the man who had destroyed their world 

“Yes. Please come in.” Bernie steps aside looking at Cameron and Charlotte, who had joined her brother whilst their mother answered the door “I'm Bernie Wolfe. I'm Serena's live in doctor and house guest” Bernie doesn't extend a hand nor show any indication of friendliness towards the man. How could she when he took everything from Serena? 

“Live in doctor? Is she okay? Is she ill?” Edward enters the manor and looks around nervously. He was dreading coming face to face with Serena and he had every right to be scared

“She's fine. Well as fine as she can be under the circumstances.” Bernie closes the door and watches the man carefully “Cameron. Charlotte could you go and make some tea and coffee please whilst I show Mr Campbell into the sitting room” the pair nod their head and slink away into the kitchen at their mother's request. They didn't need to hear or see this. “If you'd like to follow me Serena is waiting in the sitting room” Bernie shows Edward into the dimly lit room and looks to the darkest corner. She knew The Beast was there, she could sense her “Would you like me to stay?”

“No. It's alright” Edward was startled by the deep voice that fills the room and looks around for the source. Bernie was reluctant to leave knowing it could all end badly if Edward was to react badly “I'll be fine Bernie” The blonde takes that as a dismissal and leaves the room but lingers outside hoping she isn't needed to intervene to stop anything from happening. After a few moments of looking at him The Beast decides to speak to the cause of her despair “You haven't changed much Edward.” 

“Where's Serena?” The Beast chuckles, her eyes gleaming with hate and anger. She had made a promise to Bernie not to kill Edward but it was hanging by a thread 

“It's been twelve years. Twelve years since you killed our little girl.” Edward looks to the darkened corner, where the voice was originating and furrows his brow in confusion. Serena had never sounded so deep before. “Have you any idea what you have cost me? What price I had to pay because of you?” 

“I've paid for what I did Serena. I've spent twelve years replaying the moment her body collided with the bonnet and the sound of her body breaking against the metal” The Beast growls and clenches her fist. She didn't need to hear the details, she didn't want to. She didn't want to remember her little girl like that 

“And I've spent twelve years lost in a sea of grief, anger and hate and eleven years as...” The Beast comes into the light giving Edward a look at what his actions had created. “As a monster” There was fear and horror written all over Edward's face as he stumbles, nearly tripped over a chair leg “See what you have cost me?! I'm trapped in this monstrous form because of you! I will lose everything else I hold dear because of you!” Bernie bursts in the room as she hears The Beast roar at Edward. She knew that The Beast would kill the man if she didn't stop this now 

“Serena that's enough!” Bernie puts herself between The Beast and Edward before it comes to blows or more “That's enough” 

“Stay out of this Bernie” Bernie feels herself being thrown to the floor by The Beast as she closes in on Edward, teeth bared and claws at the ready. The man was terrified and had nowhere to run as he's backed into a corner. Bernie knew she was going to kill him. She picks herself up and rushes at The Beast pining her against the wall 

“Go! Get out of here Edward before she kills you!” Edward rushes from the room and out of the manor as fast as his feet would carry him. The Beast roars and pushes herself off the wall turning on Bernie 

“He deserves to die! He took my daughter from me!” Bernie narrowly dodges the Beast's big paws she lashes out in anger at the blonde. Bernie trips over the table, crashing back first into floor. She has to scramble away from her host as fast as she could “You took my revenge from me!”

“You made me a promise!” Bernie's words stop the Beast in her tracks. She looks at her paws stumbling backwards as she realises how monstrous she had just been “You made me a promise.” The Beast looks at Bernie, her eyes filled with regret and shame. What had she done? What could she have done? She could have killed not just Edward but Bernie too. Her Bernie. She stumbles into the hall way where everyone, including Cameron and Charlotte, had just heard and witnessed The Beast flying off the handle. The Beast takes a step towards the group who take a step back, Charlotte cowering behind her brother. 

“Fletch? Raf?” The pair look away from her down at the floor. They had never seen their mistress give in to the Beast inside and it frightened them. “Jason?” She could see her nephew hiding behind Charlotte's legs, terrified and crying, Jasmine was on the landing saddened by what had just happened and Morven just left and headed into the kitchen. She couldn't even look at her mistress. Bernie comes out of the sitting room, looking broken and ashamed. There were tears gathering in her eyes. She never thought The Beast would try to hurt her... she had been wrong. “Bernie? You know I'd never hurt you.”

“You just did. You could have killed me, would have killed me” 

“No. No I wouldn't. I couldn't” The Beast tries to approach Bernie but is stung when Bernie takes a step away from her. She looks around her and one by one the group disperses in different directions leaving only herself and Bernie alone in the hallway 

“If that is what lives inside of you... Then you truly are the monster you claim to be” Bernie slowly walks up the stairs wincing, her hand coming around her left side as she cradles her bruised and battered ribs. She had done her back for certain and hoped that her ribs aren't cracked or broken. The Beast watches Bernie struggle to climb the stairs, the result of what she had just done. Bernie was right... she was a monster and deserved to stay this way forever. Alone.


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come... Edward lays down the foundations for the truth to be revealed when he decides to kill The Beast. Will the curse be broken? Or does The Beast truly believe that Bernie does not love her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is... the beginning of the end. Don't worry there will be an epilogue after this chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for all your kudos and comments. I really do appreciate them. They are what keep my writing so please keep them coming. 
> 
> I love you all!

Chapter 15

Once Edward had gotten back to his car he drives away from the house as quick as he can. He tried to wrap his head around what had just happened, what that thing was that attacked him and whether or not it was his ex wife. He pulls over into a lay by and takes a few deep breathes. He puts his head into his forearms, that were resting on the steering wheel and runs over what had happened in his head over and over again. Once he had settled down he heads into Holby to grab something to eat and drink at the pub 

“An orange juice please and a rump steak, medium rare with peppercorn sauce, no mushroom” The barkeep nods his head and rings the order through the till. Edward needed a drink but knew he had to stay off the booze and remain t-total. 

“£9.50 please” Edward hands over a ten pound note and tells the barkeep to keep the change. He moves to a table in the far corner of the room out of sight of the bar and sips his orange juice. He knew he was in shock but couldn't tell anyone what he had just been involved in. They'd call him crazy and lock him back up and he couldn't bear the thought of being behind bars again. It didn't take long for his meal to come and he devours it quickly. His eyes stray to the unused steak knife and thinks about the creature in the manor house. He had nearly lost his life to that monster so he removes the steak knife from the table, wrapping the blade in unused napkins from his meal and slips it into his sock, blade pointing up into the leg of his trousers. He slips out of his seat and heads out of the pub. He needed a plan of action before going back to the manor house so he heads for a nearby hotel to create one. 

Meanwhile back at the manor house The Beast had locked herself away from everyone ashamed of losing control and what had nearly occurred because of that. She was sat at the bell jar watching as another petal falls. There weren't many left and now she had destroyed her only chance by acting like the monster she thought she was. She picks up her mirror and sighs 

“Show me Bernie” The mirror ripples and an image of Bernie comes through the glass. She was sitting on the bed with only her bra on applying some painkilling gel to her ribs and as much of her back as she could reach. The Beast could see the bruising on Bernie's back and lower ribs as the blonde knocks back some painkillers. She had done that. She had hurt Bernie. 

“They look bad mum. Are you sure you don't want to get checked out by Ric or Jac at the surgery?” That was Cameron's voice. He was still here but there was no sign of Charlotte. The poor girl had looked scared out of her wits in the hallway 

“I'll be fine and no I don't because they'll ask too many questions. I may be hurt and angry at Serena right now but I don't want her getting hurt or worse by a mob of crazed villagers” Cameron takes the pain relief gel and applies a thin layer gently to the parts of her back his mother couldn't reach “Lottie is pretty shaken up. She's headed back to Holby”

“We're all shaken up Cam.” Bernie manages, just about, to put her shirt back on buttoning it up “You weren't the one having to dodge claws or having to pin a beast against a wall.” Cameron knew his mother had been afraid. It wasn't a trait he'd usually associate with his mother but it was clear she had been afraid and probably still was. Cameron sits in the alcove at the far window and looks across at his mother, whose head was now in her hands. He waits a few moments before speaking again 

“You're falling in love with her aren't you? Serena” Bernie straightens up, her back to her son. The Beast had to know. She had to know if there was still a chance the curse would be broken 

“No.” The Beast puts the mirror face down, her heart breaking in her chest as Bernie's answer breaks what little spirit she had left. She lets out a pained roar as tears fall from her eyes. The entire manor house falls silent at the sound of the pitiful roar. There was so much sorrow and pain in that one roar it broke the house hold members' spirits and swallowed up their hope leaving them with nothing.

A few hours later as the house slips into darkness and everyone calls time on their day, Edward returns to the manor house slipping in via the kitchen door. He looks around and sees no staff so he tiptoes through the kitchen and into the hall way. He sees a light moving across the landing and quickly ducks down concealing himself before heading up stairs quietly.

Bernie, meanwhile, was unable to sleep and decides to pay her host a late night visit. She knew the Beast wasn't sleeping because of the faint light coming from The Beast's rooms as she approaches them. She knocks on the door and waits to be admitted 

“Come in” It was a faint response but she heard it and enters the room. She couldn't see the Beast in the main area of the bedroom so she peeks her head around the corner and sees The Beast sitting at the bell jar, her paw upon the glass and snow falling around her. She looked so broken 

“Can't sleep?” The Beast lifts her head to look at Bernie nodding slowly before turning back to the bell jar, her claws caressing the glass “I just came to see if you were okay. That was quite the sorrowful sound earlier” 

“I've ruined everything haven't I?” Bernie barely picked up that the Beast had said anything as she slowly approaches her edging closer “Jason can't bear to be in the same room with me, Fletch, Raf and everyone else is ashamed of me and you... You're angry with me” Bernie stops just short of the Beast and looks down at the snow covered floor avoiding the Beast's gaze “I don't know how I lost control in such a violent way.”

“Edward took Elinor from you. I'm not surprised you got so angry and vengeful but what scares me and upsets me the most is the fact you turned on me so easily. You could have killed me today” 

“You think I don't know that?! You think I haven't thought about that moment over and over since it happened?!” Bernie shrinks back in fear as the Beast's temper flares again. The Beast closes her eyes and sighs heavily, her claws scratching the bell jaw “I'm sorry... Bernie please I can't bear the fact you're afraid of me” Bernie comes up behind the Beast and wraps her arms around her in a comforting embrace. Bernie rests her head on The Beast's shoulder and sighs, her heart pounding in her chest in reaction to her actions 

“I was thinking of running away earlier.” Bernie murmurs to The Beast. She had seriously considered it but it was the thought of leaving The Beast that stopped her. She would have no one and neither would Bernie, it wasn't a choice. 

“I wouldn't have been angry with you if you had nor would I have asked you to come back. I deserve to be alone” Bernie watches as the paw slips from the bell jar, another petal falling from the rose. Not many left now. “I will be alone once the last petal falls”

“You'll never be alone Serena. I'm not going anywhere” Bernie meant it. She would give up everything including her job and home to come and stay with The Beast if it meant she could be with her “Why don't I go and grab us a drink and we can talk about what happened today?” The Beast nods her head as Bernie pulls away from her. The blonde caresses The Beast's shoulder before slipping away and out of The Beast's room unaware of Edward's presence. Prison had taught him a lot of things and it was now paying off for him. As Bernie heads downstairs Edward slips into The Beast's rooms, locking the door behind him, and looks around. He couldn't see her anywhere so slips further into the room. He can feel the cool breeze on his face coming from the balcony and looks towards the space. He could see The Beast hunched over a bell jar 

“What happened to you Serena?” The Beast turns quickly to find Edward staring at her. She clenches her fists but stays calm “How did you become this?” Edward gestures to The Beast's form edging closer to his ex wife 

“Surely you remember Beauty and The Beast Edward? Think of it like that and you pretty much hit the nail on the head now what to do you want?” The Beast braces herself against the table, her paws grasping the edges of the table to prevent her from lashing out.

“I came to apologise. For everything”

“Did you? Perhaps sorry isn't good enough Edward, perhaps it will never be good enough” The Beast turns her back on Edward and sighs as she stares at the bell jar. Edward takes the opportunity to remove the knife from his sock brandishing it in his hand looking at his ex wife 

Meanwhile downstairs Bernie had gone into the kitchen and frowns when she sees the kitchen door was open. She looks around and sees everyone and everything were where they should be before she closes it. She grabs two whiskey glasses and pours out two doubles. 

“Bernie?” Bernie looks over to where the Fletcher children sleep and sees Evie perched on the edge looking anxious about something

“Evie? What are you doing up?” 

“I can't sleep. There's someone in the house. I saw him” Bernie suddenly drops the glasses of whiskey and rushes out of the kitchen as fast her feet would carry her. Thank god for her army training. 

“Sorry is all I have Serena” The Beast sighs and nods her head. She knew she was asking for the impossible. If sorry was all she could get she'd take it. Nothing would bring her daughter back. She furrows her brow when she sees a glint in the reflections upon the bell jar and realises Edward has a knife. She turns around quickly and growls deeply at the knife in Edward's hand. He hadn't come to apologise he'd come to kill her 

“You bastard” She dodges Edward's first clumsy lunge and backs away from her ex, her paws raised in surrender “I'm not a threat Edward” 

“You tried to bloody kill me!” The Beast could see he wasn't going to be reasoned with and that she was about to enter into a fight for her life. In the meantime Bernie had managed to sprint upstairs and reach the doors to the Beast's rooms only to find them locked 

“Serena!” The Beast's ears prick at the sound of Bernie's desperate call but doesn't draw her eyes away from Edward as he lunges at her again, this time running at her to try and knock her to the floor. She puts her hands on his back as she dodges out of the way, pushing him away from her “Serena open the door!” The Beast knew she couldn't run through Edward in just he tripped her up and took advantage 

“He has a knife! I can't!” Bernie hears the reply and backs away from the door. They were just wood and the lock would be fragile if forced. She steps forward and shoulder charges the door seeing if it would budge. She takes a running charge at it. Nearly falling through the doors as they open. She looks around frantically spotting the Beast, now pinned against the balcony, struggling with Edward, the knife above them, their hands challenging for control over the weapon. “Bernie!” Edward can feel his ex wife pressing the pressure points on his hand causing him to drop the knife and be pushed to the floor by the Beast. Bernie rushes to pick up the knife, taking it out of Edward's reach as he tries to retrieve it. 

“No chance” Bernie backs away as the Beast regains her breath for a moment before picking Edward up by his lapels. He was beaten 

“Get the hell out of my house” Edward goes white at the low, cold murmur of his ex wife before he is thrown to the floor. The Beast moves away from him and towards Bernie 

“You okay?” Bernie asks, the knife safely secured in her hand. The Beast nods her head and smiles at the blonde “Thank god” The Beast reaches up and caresses Bernie's cheek, the blonde nuzzling the paw. The two were so lost in each other that neither of them noticed, Edward picking up a shard of glass that had been buried under the snow. He lunges at The Beast, the shard piercing her skin and liver. She roars in agony, her paw flailing backward violently catching Edward directly in the face knocking him unconscious. “No no no...” Bernie uses all of her strength to keep the Beast upright for as long as she could before slowly lowering her and herself to the floor. “I've got you. You'll be fine Serena” The mistress's agonising roar had woken Fletch, Raf, Jason and Morven and they came running up stairs and stop short when they see Bernie holding their mistress, a pool of blood forming on the floor and Edward knocked clean out. 

“You-You know that isn't true” Bernie tries to hold back her tears but finds herself failing. She knew what a stab wound to the liver meant. “Is-Is Jason here?” Bernie looks up, seeing the four standing there. She nods her head, smiling weakly “J-Jason?” The footstool slowly approaches his auntie, avoiding the blood pool forming, coming around to the other side of his fallen guardian. Bernie moves aside a little to allow him in, keeping a hold of The Beast “I-I love you so-so much Jason, I'm o-only sorry I could-couldn't be the auntie I-I wanted to be” Jason curls into his auntie's side and starts to cry. Everyone's hearts were breaking. The Beast turns her head and looks at her staff, smiling weakly, her breathing getting more erratic “I'm sorry I-I could-couldn't save yo-you. All of-of you. You've been my-my family. I-I do love you al-all” Morven turns into Fletch and hugs him tightly. They couldn't believe it had come to this. The Beast manages to pull her head up to look at the woman she owed everything to 

“I just need to find something to stop the bleeding” The Beast stops Bernie from standing up and shakes her head. She had accepted she was going to die. Bernie can feel the tears rolling down her cheeks, why didn't the Beast let her help her? 

“Ju-Just hold me Bernie” Bernie does as she is asked and moves to hold her host. “Yo-You have helped m-me find myself again Ber-Bernie. I owe yo-you so much.” 

“You don't owe me anything” Bernie shakes her head, her grip tightening on the dying Beast. Serena didn't owe her anything. Nothing. 

“You sav-saved me when I did-didn't want to be saved. You brought me-meaning back in-into my life after s-so long liv-livng in the dark.” The Beast winces and takes two short breathes. She could feel her heart failing. She had to tell Bernie before it was too late “Yo-You are s-s-so fearless Bernie. So fearless. You-You gave up everything to sa-save Charlotte. Bra-Bravery like that doesn't c-come from being a sol-soldier, it comes from with-within you.” The Beast reaches up and cups Bernie's cheek softly. Bernie brings her hand up and covers the Beast's paw with her own hand keeping the paw in place “I-I love you” Bernie closes her eyes, tears escaping her eyes as she leans into the Beast's touch. Fletch, Raf and Morven all close their eyes and huddle together. If this was the end then they want to go out like this. Together. “At leas-least I g-got t-to s-say it in-in time eh?” The Beast smiles, before it drops from her lips, her eyes rolling and sliding closed as her heart stops beating in her chest. Bernie sobs and buries her head in The Beast's chest. Fletch looks up and sees the last petal hanging by a thread and watches as it falls from the flower head. It was done. 

“Don't leave me Serena... I love you” Bernie whispers into The Beast's chest just as the last petal hits the table exploding on contact. The bell jar suddenly evaporates and the rose comes together, a burst of light filling the room. Bernie feels The Beast's body rise from her grip and elevate into the air. She and Jason back away whilst the trio of Fletch, Raf and Morven look on in amazement. The beastly limbs slowly change into human ones, the clothing adapting to fit as Serena changes back from beast to woman. Once the transformation was complete, the now human Serena is brought back to the floor and her body infused with life. She slowly gets to her feet and looks at her now human hands in wonder before turning to look at Bernie, who was looking bewildered. 

“Bernie...” Bernie knew it was Serena. She looked exactly like the woman in the photos downstairs. She smiles and moves closer. She looks into those deep chocolate pools and nods her head. 

“I know those dark pools anywhere” Bernie reaches out and strokes Serena's cheek before bringing their lips together for their first kiss, another burst of light filling the room. The manor house begins to repair itself and the darkness lifting from the house and gardens, sunlight filtering in through the now repaired windows. As the sunlight hits Fletch, Raf, Morven and Jason they all transform back into their human forms one by one 

“Auntie Serena!” The couple break the kiss as Jason rushes over to his auntie engulfing her in a tight hug 

“Jason.” Serena hugs her nephew back as Fletch approaches Bernie wrapping her in a warm hug. The hug is only broken by the calls of the Fletcher children rushing up the stairs to get to their father and their 'uncle'

“Dad! Uncle Raf!” Fletch and Raf turn and find themselves engulfed by four children. Evie and Theo are wrapped around their father and Mikey and Ella wrapped around Raf. There were murmurs of love and happiness between the group. Morven smiles and hugs Bernie tightly 

“Thank you” The young brunette lets go and she sees Serena looking at Bernie, Jason standing next to her. Bernie turns around and smiles at the pair, slowly walking back over to them. She pulls Serena to her, holding her close. 

“I love you” Serena chokes back a sob as she hears the words fall from Bernie's lips. What she had seen the mirror hadn't been true. Bernie did love her and that was all that mattered now. Who would have thought anyone would have ever learnt to love her? But Bernie did. Everything was going to be fine.


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily ever after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter of this fanfic  
> It's been such fun to write and hopefully there will be fanfic in the works after I meet Jemma next weekend!

Epilogue

After the curse had broken and every one had got their bearings; Bernie, Serena and everyone from the house went to the village to be reunited with their loved ones. Jac was even pleased to see her sister. Bernie took Serena and Jason to her cottage to go and see Cameron and Charlotte. They couldn't believe their eyes when they saw the woman that had once been a monster. Serena had questioned Cameron about what she had seen in her mirror that evening and it illicits a chuckle from him 

“She told me that she was already in love with you Serena and had been for a while” Serena turns to her blonde partner and wraps her arms around her. Cameron, Charlotte and Jason all smile. Yes the future was now brighter for all of them.

A couple of weeks later the clinic was re-opened and the GP practice in the village closed. Jac, Matteo and Ric all came to work at the clinic whilst Dom split with Isaac, deciding to move back to St James's. Isaac just left the village and was never heard from again. Serena had offered Bernie the position of co lead in the practice, a position that Bernie accepted. The blonde had also sort of moved into the manor house with Cameron moving into the cottage transferring to St James's to complete his training. Charlotte had gone back to university but stayed in touch with her brother and mother, pleased to see her mother so in love and happy after many years of hiding. Serena decided that Edward was not worth her time and let him off without charge on the understanding that he never contacted her again. He agreed and left Holby.

2 months later

It was the day of Serena's fifth birthday and the house was decked out for a party to remember. Clinic was closed for today to concentrate on making the day unforgettable. Morven had been coerced to take Serena shopping whilst Bernie and the others prepared the function room for the party 

“Where's the cake?” Bernie asks Fletch, who was buzzing around making sure that all the champagne glasses were filled up as guests started to arrive 

“It's in the kitchen. Jason was just putting the finishing touches to the icing” Bernie rushes into the kitchen and smiles loudly at the amazing looking cake that Lou and Jason had baked from scratch

“That looks outstanding Jason” Jason had taken his auntie's relationship with Bernie in his stride. He knew he wouldn't be human if it hadn't been for Bernie. “It looks too good to eat” 

“I'm glad you like it Auntie Bernie” Bernie squeezes the young man's shoulder before looking around at all the other food “Everything looks good Lou. Well done” Bernie makes sure all the guests are happy before disappearing upstairs to change. 

Outside Morven had pulled into the garage, the car boot filled with bags upon bags. Serena had decided to buy an entire new wardrobe and more. She knew that the curse breaking was a fresh start so she was determined to make it so. She wanted to be better for herself and for Bernie. 

“Now I remember why I used to love shopping” Serena slips out of the car and opens the boot. She chuckles as the bags nearly slip onto the drive “I'm sorry you had to endure all of that Morven” The young doctor helps Serena with the bags from the boot carrying as many as she could on each arm 

“It's fine. You're not the only one who needed a new wardrobe and what better way to kick start your birthday than with some retail therapy?” Serena would have rather Bernie had come with her but the blonde had told her that she had things to do. What things? Had Bernie forgotten it was her birthday? Serena closes the boot before the pair head inside. Morven smiles when she sees Bernie waiting at the top of the stairs. The blonde was dressed in a crisp white shirt with a pinstripe waistcoat and pin stripe trousers with black boots, her hair falling loose around her face. She looked incredibly handsome. Morven nods her head quickly as Serena piles through the door. Bernie quickly makes herself scarce heading back to her old room. The function room door was closed and the guests had fallen silent in order to maintain the charade

“We best go and put these bags upstairs” Morven and Serena head upstairs to put the bags away. As they enter Serena's room Jasmine was standing waiting for them, a dress bag in one hand. “Jasmine? What are you doing in here?” Morven and Jasmine share a look before the young blonde opens the bag up to reveal a beautiful black gown “What-What is this?” 

“This, Ms Campbell, is part of your birthday present.” Serena drops the bags she was carrying on the floor and takes the dress from Jasmine. It was utterly stunning “Oh and this is from a certain someone” Jasmine hands Serena a note from Bernie. The brunette lays the dress down on the bed and opens the note with haste 

'Dearest Serena,  
You'd thought I'd forgotten didn't you? Never. Happy birthday my love. Now put the dress on and meet me at the top of the stairs. There is another surprise in store. Love Bernie'

Serena chuckles, holding the note close to her chest once she had read it. That's what she loved most about Bernie, her ability to surprise. Serena hopes that would never change. 

“I take it the shopping trip was just a distraction whilst Bernie put her plan into action?”

“Yes and no. Bernie knew you had wanted to buy a new wardrobe so thought that you'd get to do something you wanted to do whilst I kept you away from the house. Two birds, one stone” Serena folds the note up and places it next to the dress. She caresses the silk material and smiles. Bernie had excellent taste. 

“Well I suppose you had best help me get dressed” The two young doctors smile at their boss before getting stuck in helping Serena look perfect for her party and, more importantly, for Bernie.

After a good half an hour Serena was ready. The dress fitted perfectly. The girls were just applying the last touches to Serena's make-up as a fine-looking young Mikey Fletcher dressed in a suit knocks on the door and enters 

“Pardon the interruption but your lady awaits” Serena takes a deep breath before following Mikey to the stairs and there waiting at the top looking incredibly handsome was Bernie. She had added a pinstripe jacket to her outfit. Bernie turns at the sound of heels behind her and smiles loudly at how beautiful Serena looked in that dress. 

“You look spectacular darling” Bernie offers her hand which Serena immediately takes as she comes to stand in front of her love 

“And you... Well I have no words for how you look in that suit” Serena smooths Bernie's lapels and smiles softly. “I thought you had forgotten”

“Never.” Bernie pulls away and stands to the front offering Serena her arm “Shall we?” The couple walk down the stairs arm in arm and head towards the function room. The doors open and everyone smiles loudly as the couple enter. Serena couldn't believe it. Nearly the entire village was here. “Happy birthday darling” Bernie leads them on to the dance floor and nods at Evie, who had upgraded her CD collection to include the soundtrack to the live action remake of Beauty and The Beast. She hits Track 13 and Serena chuckles as the first notes of Beauty and The Beast fill the room. Only Bernie would be so romantic. Bernie takes that first step and everything else melts away. Serena only had eyes for the woman in front of her. Bernie had saved her, had saved them all. 

“May I ask why you haven't moved into my room?” Bernie looks at her partner and smiles awkwardly. Bernie had insisted on keeping the cottage going in the village as well her room in the manor house. “Or in here permanently?”

“Because I don't want to rush. Is that a bad thing?”

“No but I do miss you when you're not here and when you aren't in my bed” Bernie chuckles pulling Serena closer to her. Bernie did miss Serena something rotten when she was at the cottage. She remembers the night they finally made love. It was so passionate and loving and holding Serena afterwards had been like heaven on Earth so why was she so afraid?

“Is this your way of asking me to move in Serena Campbell?”

“And what if it is?” Bernie brushes her lips against Serena's, shaking her head at her partner. Ah what the hell? Life was too short to waste on being afraid. Time to take the leap 

“Then my answer is yes. I will move in with you” Serena beams madly pressing her lips against Bernie's capturing them in a loving kiss. Their colleagues and friends roll their eyes so used to see the affection between the women. “On one condition”

“Oh? And what condition is that?”

“That we get married” Serena brings them up short and looks at Bernie with wide eyes. Bernie takes out a small ring box and gets down on one knee. The whole room watches with baited breath. It was clear that they had not expected this “Serena Campbell will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?” Serena brings a hand to her mouth as she looks at the ring that Bernie had bought her. It was perfect. Bernie was perfect. 

“Of course I will” Bernie smiles loudly and slips the ring from the box and onto Serena's finger. She stands up and kisses her new fiancée soundly on the lips “I love you so much Berenice Wolfe”

“And I love you Serena Campbell.”


End file.
